A Love Yet To Bloom
by momomilk
Summary: Tsuna's getting married. Wait...WHAT? - Pairing: 1827
1. Chapter 1: Wedding?

**Title:** A Love Yet To Bloom  
**Pairings:** 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** May contain OOC; yaoi  
**Summary:** Tsuna's getting married. Wait…WHAT?  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Amano Akira

**C H A P T E R O N E [W e d d i n g?]**

"Wedding?" A young man with brunette hair exclaimed loudly upon hearing such a word come out of his tutor's mouth.

"Yes, a wedding," Reborn said nonchalantly as he leaned back against the wall with crossed arms.

Blinking, the Vongola boss asked once more for confirmation. "W-Wedding?"

"A fucking wedding." The hitman replied in a scowl.

"B-But," Tsuna stuttered, still confused and unable to process this little bit of information.

Reborn had called a meeting, summoning Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians to the meeting room. Upon arrival, tense gazes were shared amongst one another, fearing that something dangerous had occurred. Once learning the truth about the sudden call, mouths fell ajar in astonishment. Topic being, Tsuna's search for a wife.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tsuna hung his head low as he looked at the many pictures of prospective wives placed before him.

"Reborn-san! Why must the Tenth get married?" Gokudera shouted loudly as he turned to face the Arcobaleno.

"Tsuna is at the age where he should be getting married and producing an heir. Though, he has yet to have a girlfriend," Reborn stated, chuckling a little to himself.

A light rosy red spread across Tsuna's cheeks. "Reborn!" He said, embarrassed while glaring at the tutor.

"I'm saying what is true," Reborn smirked.

"But does it really matter? He shouldn't be forced to!" Showing his disapproval, the hot-head clenched his hands into a fist and tried to contain his anger just a bit. He wasn't about to land a punch on Reborn—no, that would result with him in the hospital.

"Calm down Gokudera."

Interrupting, Yamamoto approached the silver haired and attempted to calm him down. Though, that would never work too well.

"Don't butt in! You baseball idiot!" Gokudera said as he pushed Yamamoto to the side.

"H-Hey, don't fight," Tsuna said, a little worried even though his guardians are usually like that. But, this seemed to be a serious topic.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we aren't fighting," Yamamoto said, reassuring the boss.

While Yamamoto and Gokudera were busy bickering to each other, the Guardian of the Mist decided to speak up.

"It doesn't matter to me whether Tsunayoshi gets married or not so none of this really concerns me," Mukuro said in a calm matter.

Turning his gaze away from Tsuna, Mukuro's eyes laid upon an awfully quiet young man standing in the back of the room.

"How do you feel about this, HIbari Kyoya?"

Upon hearing that name, Tsuna flinched and slowly turned his head to face his Guardian of the Cloud. Tsuna looked like he was on edge, eager to hear what Hibari had to say.

Remaining indifferent, Hibari showed no interest in the matter and turned to leave. His steps froze as he reached the door and he parted his lips to add one single comment.

"Do what you want."

And he was gone.

"Oya, it seems he has no opinion." Mukuro smiled. "Then I'll take my leave," the illusionist said and left without further input.

Smiling to himself, Reborn seemed somewhat satisfied for an odd reason. He looked at Tsuna who bore a sullen expression. "Tsuna, look at those profiles and in an hour, make your decision. Though, it doesn't matter who you pick because you will meet them all. It's just to see which one you want to meet first."

"Eh? Reborn-san! You're still going through with this?" Gokudera yelled as he snapped away from his conversation with Yamamoto.

"Of course I am," Reborn said. "Then, I'll be back in an hour."

"Reborn-san! You shouldn't force the Tenth to get married! He doesn't need too! He's still our boss even if he's single," Gokudera pestered Reborn and continued to voice his thoughts as he followed the hitman out the room.

_Single? _That hurt a little bit.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it Tsuna. Just do what you want to do," he said as he looked back at his boss who had a strained expression on his face.

Tsuna sighed, eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you Yamamoto."

The guardians disappeared from sight, leaving the brunette all alone. The atmosphere fell quiet, and all that could be heard was the sound of rustling paper.

Tsuna honestly had no interest in getting married, nor, did he particularly want a girlfriend. Eyebrows furrowed, Tsuna hung his head low and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"That Reborn…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **A short introduction but, there is more to come! Anyways, this is my first KHR fic so I hope you guys enjoyed it thus far and find it interesting :) I tried to make the them stay in character as much as possible since I don't like OOC but sometimes, it's hard not to so I hope that turned out alright. Since we're all not sure how TYL!Tsuna is like, I just made him a mixture of his usual self and his possibly mature self :D

Anyways, I will be updating some time soon :)


	2. Chapter 2: Future Fiance

Thanks for reading everyone! :D Before we get to chapter two, I'm going to reply to the comments/reviews first.  
**Pulver15: **I'm glad that you like it thus far! So I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the rest of the story.  
**Kichou: **Thank you :D  
**ezcap1st:** Haha. I thought about that but it just didn't fit in too well so that's why, no Kyoko.  
**animebaka14:** =X aw I'm sorry to disappoint, this chapter isn't that long either. But there will be longer chapters in the future :D  
**Lal Pladriel:** creepy mary sues? ._. Not sure what that is but I assure you, it won't be creepy. Haha, he would have used Kyoko or Haru but, it just didn't work out. :D  
**Mel-Chama:** YES. Tsuna is getting married and really, what will Hibari DO?~ he's gonna bite everyone to death :  
**kyonechan13:** glad you're enjoying it and yes…XD updates~  
**AmiiStarr:** ^^ I'm happy you like it thus far! And so…here's the update~

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W O - F u t u r e F i a n c e -**

"I thought I was supposed to meet all of the girls, how come it's only one now?" Tsuna asked as he was being forced to dress into a new tux.

"I decided that she would be the one," Reborn said as he watched Tsuna put on his tie.

"What? You already decided?" Tsuna exclaimed. It was the first he had heard of that news.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise. This happened mostly everyday but yet, Tsuna couldn't help it.

Reborn nodded. "Alright, you're dressed, now let's go."

The Arcobaleno quickly forced Tsuna out of the room.

"H-Hey! Wait! Reborn! I haven't agreed to this! How do you expect me to just marry some girl I haven't even met?"

"That's why this meeting was set up, No-good Tsuna," Reborn said.

"B-But!" Tsuna couldn't retaliate. He didn't know what to say. What else could he say besides 'I don't want to get married?' Not like Reborn would actually listen to him.

Tsuna sighed heavily and gave up in defeat. He slowly followed behind Reborn, depressed, and was led to the guest room where his most likely to be fiancé was waiting.

They arrived at the door and Reborn stopped. Turning around, he stared Tsuna straight in the eyes. "Don't mess up," he warned before he opened the door for Tsuna.

Tsuna hesitated, and that angered Reborn a little. So, the Arcobaleno gave the Vongola Boss a kick in the rear and closed the door shut.

The young man tumbled inside as he tried his best to not trip. Once he regained his balance, he gave a sigh of relief. Though, he felt the atmosphere become tense as soon as he was aware that another person was watching him.

Tsuna looked up from the ground and his eyes met with a beautiful female, dressed in a kimono. She had long black silky hair and a cute face.

Laughing nervously, Tsuna greeted the girl. "H-hello."

The girl chuckled, "Hello, I'm Satou Akari."

"A-Ah! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He blushed as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Akari spoke in a sweet tone. "Please sit down"

"Y-Yes," Tsuna said, a little nervous.

Tsuna pulled out the chair and took a seat across from Akari. For a brief moment, the air was utterly quiet until Akari broke the ice.

"Sawada-san," Akari called out.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna answered promptly and looked at the girl.

Akari chuckled. "You're so cute."

"E-Eh? N-No…calling me cute is kind of…" Tsuna said, blushing slightly as he looked away from her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be like this considering you are the Vongola's boss. I thought you would actually be pretty intimidating. But you're not. You actually give off a nice vibe," Akari explained her feelings.

The girl grew quiet for a split moment, as if she was examining Tsuna, who was stiff as a rock.

"Hmm…I decided. I like you!" Akari suddenly confessed.

"W-What?" Tsuna opened his eyes wide, surprised to hear those words. But, he was sure she didn't actually mean it in a romantic way.

"I wasn't going to go along with this proposal. Honestly, I was a little scared since I haven't heard much about you. I'm not too associated with the mafia," Akari explained.

"U-Um, are you sure about this?" Tsuna spoke his worries. "You just met me."

"That's why I'm going to get to know you better!" She exclaimed, quite excited. Before Tsuna could even question her any further about the matter, she started bombarding him with questions about his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, Tsuna was finished and he saw Akari off at the front gates. As he watched the car drive out and into the distance, an exhausted sigh escaped into the air. His eyebrows become furrowed as he felt his head throb in pain. The Vongola boss was in the room for quite a long time. Mainly, he was listening to Akari speak about herself and occasionally answering her questions.

Reentering the mansion, Tsuna slowly dragged his feet up the stairs, heading towards his room where he was ready to collapse.

_That was so tiring… _He thought to himself.

Tsuna hadn't considered that Akari could be so talkative since she seemed like a quiet girl upon first meeting.

_Just like they say— don't judge a book by its covers._

The young man continued down the empty hallway, staring at the ground listlessly as his mind wandered off to certain things that have been bothering him.

Soft footsteps were heard and woke Tsuna from his thoughts. Lifting his head, he spotted someone up ahead. The silhouette was familiar and right then, Tsuna knew who it was. He didn't need to see the face to know the identity of the figure.

Anxious, Tsuna continued forward, his feet speedily taking him closer and closer towards the body. His hand stretched out, grasping for something to hold onto.

"Hm?" The figure turned around as he felt a tug on his arm.

Tightly holding onto the hem of his guardian's jacket sleeve, Tsuna gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered in a tender tone.

After calling each other's name, they fell silent. Head hung low; Tsuna could feel his heart beating loudly as he tried to collect his thoughts and emotions. There was a question he needed to ask, but, the words were caught in his throat and refused to come up.

"How was the meeting?" Hibari broke the ice and asked.

Tsuna flinched. Tilting his head back slightly, he placed his eyes on the beautiful man's face.

"The meeting was fine. The girl…she was kind," Tsuna said, not saying much about Akari. He felt that he shouldn't talk about the girl in front of Hibari. Actually, that wasn't _it_. He didn't want to mention her in front of this man _at all_.

"Hmm," Hibari hummed, his emotions remaining apathetic.

Once again, silence filled the air and neither of them uttered a single word. Tsuna was still holding onto Hibari's jacket, not wanting to let go.

"U-Um-" The brunette stuttered but became hushed when he felt a hand reach towards his face.

Hibari gently grabbed a lock of Tsuna's soft brown hair and slowly, ran his fingers through the locks until they slipped away from his grasp.

Tsuna's cheeks became slightly red, a little embarrassed at the gesture.

The guardian took a step back, releasing Tsuna of his hold and turned his back to the Boss.

A sadden face replaced his shy expression as he felt Hibari distance himself from him.

"I have work to do," Hibari said in a calm tone and left the young man alone.

Tsuna stared after Hibari, watching him disappear from his sight. He was rendered speechless and froze for a few minutes as he struggled to collect his thoughts. He had a really important question to ask but Hibari's actions threw him off guard.

The Vongola boss clutched at his heart, feeling the heavy heartbeat thumping loudly against his chest.

_Breath…exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

Tsuna repeated those words inside of his head, trying to calm down his nerves and regain normal breathing.

_I didn't want to let go…_

As Tsuna finally regained his composure, he quietly returned to his room and slipped into bed, hoping to drift into a deep slumber so he wouldn't have to think anymore.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yay, chapter two. SHORT, I know -_-; Anyways, SO, yes, the fiancé is an OC. Since I dislike OC's (was forced to use one), she won't be in there much. YAY. And finally, we got a Hibari and Tsuna scene…though not much happened _; tsk tsk, Hibari, what are you thinking in that head of yours? :) Anyways, next chapter…uh, a little longer than this. IT IS CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS! And I'll be updating…this weekend. :D Thanks for reading everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Bothered

Replies then the chapter! Thanks for the comments~

**Kichou:** LOL, oh no, Tsuna raped! Jk~  
**Mel-Chama:** Haha! Same name~ I totally picked that name at random. Yeah, I don't like OC's so if I write about them, it just annoys me so I try not to. MHM, 1827-ness! And there's more in this chapter.  
**kyonechan13:** Thank you. HM, Yeah, I wonder too. Hibari's always so quiet. -_-  
**Lenah Kaus B.A.M:** LOL~ Aw, a little confused? Hehe, well, if they have a relationship or not, could be or no. Hehe, I don't want to spoil. But you're right on it. Seems like Hibari likes him, and Tsuna a little vice versa with Tsuna.  
**pokerfacex95:** Woot! I'm glad you're enjoying. Haha, will Hibari do something? I wonder about that.  
**ezcap1st:** you're so right. They are totally giving off the "I like you" vibes :D

* * *

**C H A P T E R T H R E E - B o t h e r e d -**

"I'll let you know when I find him."

Hanging up the phone, Hibari slipped the device back into his pants pocket and slid the door open to his bedroom.

Sighing loudly, the man tugged at his tie, loosening the knot as he headed towards his bed. He shed himself of his suit jacket, folding the garment and resting it on top of his chair.

The air was quiet, peaceful. But as he stood in the middle of his room, he felt something odd. Eyes turned towards the closet door, and he stared at it for a good minute.

Smirking, Hibari proceeded towards his closet, moving at a dawdling pace. Long and slender fingers gripped the handle and slowly slid the door open to reveal a certain someone.

Staring down at the figure sitting on the floor, Hibari leaned against the thin wall frame and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Guilty, the Vongola laughed nervously while looking up at his guardian. "H-Hi Hibari-san."

"Hiding from work?"

"Y-Yes."

Hibari chuckled, amused. Stretching out a hand towards the sitting male, he ushered for the brunette to grab a hold. Smiling, Tsuna held onto Hibari's hand. _Perfect fit. _His small hand fit nicely into the taller man and with one easy pull, the Vongola was up on his feet.

"The baby was looking for you," Hibari said calmly.

"I-I know," Tsuna said and pouted.

"Then you should be going."

_I don't want to. But _"Ok."

Reluctantly, the Vongola boss walked towards the door. He glanced back at Hibari and gave him a sad look but Hibari paid no attention to that.

Then, he remembered, he had something to ask him.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Shouldn't you be going now? The baby will be angry."

Tsuna sighed loudly. Guess he'll have to wait until next time. He's going to get an earful from Reborn and maybe, a beating or two for skipping out on work.

"Ok..." he mumbled and sluggishly dragged his body away from Hibari's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Groaning loudly, Tsuna collapsed on his desk. Papers flew off the sturdy table and landed on the floor from the heavy impact.

"So much work!" Tsuna complained out loud to himself.

For the past few days, Reborn had been working him like mad. His schedule was packed to the brim, and he had absolutely no time to rest, let alone, time to eat. It was all take-out food and easy to eat. He had been cooped inside of his office, and even if he wanted to go out, Reborn had him locked in his own office. Amazing, even though he was the Boss, he couldn't even free himself from his own room. The only time he was allowed to leave, other than to use the restroom, was when he had to meet with Akari. Of course, he did not arrange that himself, it was all Reborn's doing.

"Hah…" Tsuna sighed. His voice was filled with exhaustion.

As he laid his head onto the cold, solid desk, he slowly felt sleep overcome him. Eyes slowly drooped down, threatening to close. The young man tried his best to keep awake, but it was no use. In an instant, he knocked out.

Tsuna was in a deep slumber, and wasn't aware of someone entering the room. He was too fatigued to be aware of his surroundings.

"Tsunayoshi," a voice perked as a man took a step inside the room.

Hibari had just come back from doing some business and he needed to report to Tsuna. He found the person he was looking for, but, the brunette turned out to be asleep.

The door closed quietly behind Hibari as he walked towards the Vongola Boss. Walking beside the peacefully resting young man, Hibari peered down at him. He scoffed quietly to himself, the corner of his lips curving up slightly into a faint smile.

"Tired aren't you?" He whispered and brushed his fingers across Tsuna's cheek.

"Nnn…" Tsuna murmured at the touch but continued to sleep.

Setting the papers down on the desk, Hibari carefully picked Tsuna up bridal style and brought him over to the couch at the right side of the room. Gently, he set the young man down. The guardian undone the buttons on his jacket and slipped the garment off. Placing the jacket right above Tsuna's shoulders, he covered the brunette's upper body.

Hibari went back to the desk to retrieve his documents and took a seat right beside the young boss. He placed Tsuna's head on his own shoulder and quietly continued on with his work. Hibird was also peacefully snuggling on top of his head as well.

The room was eerily quiet. No sounds could be heard except for their soft breathing and the rustling of papers. Even so, it was sheer bliss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna stirred in his sleep. Consciousness was slipping back but the brunette refused to open his eyes. He felt extremely comfortable in the position he was in and wished to stay like that. He could feel heat emitting to his body and snuggled closer towards that warmth.

But, something suddenly felt odd. The object he was leaning against didn't feel hard at all. It was rather, soft, yet firm. Thinking about it, he remembered that he had fallen asleep on his desk, but, this felt nothing like that cold hard surface his face should be resting on.

Eyes shot open and he jolted up right, nearly hitting Hibari on the head, but the skilled guardian dodged him.

"Awake?" Hibari questioned as he stared at Tsuna.

Blinking, Tsuna had a confused look on his face. While he collected his thoughts, a bright pink scattered across his cheeks. "H-Hibari-san?" Surprised at the presence of the young man.

Hibari chuckled and kept his lips shut as he continued to watch the frantic young boss trying to reason with his own memories.

"H-How did I end up here?"

"I carried you," he replied.

_What?_

His face turned a darker shade of red upon that answer. Averting his eyes down, he saw something covered on his body— something that did not belong to him.

_This?_

He stared at the black material and slipped it into his hands. Holding it up and examining the item, he realized exactly whose this was.

_Hibari-san's jacket! H-He covered it on me?_

Head turned slowly as he nervously placed his attention back on Hibari. The guardian had a small smile on his face and seemed quite amused. Blushing, Tsuna set the jacket onto his lap and fidgeted with the material in hand. Silence filled the room as he tried to remain as calm as possible, though, it seemed like he was getting more tense due to the fact he was sitting right next to Hibari with their arms slightly brushing.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Hm?"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"3 hours."

"O-Oh…um," Tsuna had more that he wanted to ask, but he felt like he already knew the answer; therefore, restrained from asking further.

_I must have been sleeping on his shoulder. _Eyes carefully eyed Hibari's left shoulder and the kinks on his dress shirt could visibly be seen. His face felt warm because of his non-stop blushing. Embarrassment was completely plastered over his face.

As Tsuna continued to think to himself, he remembered that he had something important that he wanted to ask. Since they were alone right now, it was the perfect chance. That is, if he could get it out.

"U-Um, Hibari-san?" Tsuna called to the quiet man.

Lifting his head up, Tsuna's eyes met with Hibari's and they locked into a staring contest.

_Goregous. _Tsuna couldn't help but think how stunningly handsome HIbari is.

"Tsunayoshi?" The guardian called, snapping Tsuna out of his trance.

_O-oh._ "U-uh…last time, I-I wanted to ask you something…" The brunette trailed off, voice becoming soft. The taller man waited patiently, eager to hear what Tsuna had to say. "A-Are you-"

Though, before he could even finish, or more like, start his sentence, the door suddenly busted open loudly and an uninvited figure popped in.

Both heads turned their attention away from each other and looked at the person who walked into the room. It turned out to be Akari, along with Reborn behind her.

"Sawada-san!" Akari cheered, smiling. However, when she caught sight of HIbari beside the boss, her face suddenly looked sullen. "Was I interrupting something…?" She asked quietly.

"O-Oh. N-No," Tsuna said and waved his hands. "You're not," he lied, wanting to be politely.

_What great timing. I missed my chance again._

Tsuna sighed quietly, cursing inside of his mind at the bad timing this all was. Just right as he was about to get the question out, someone stops him. When will another opportunity like this appear? _Unlikely. Reborn's always got me doing something._

"So, what did you need?" The boss questioned as he got up from his couch to stretch out his cramped muscles. Hibari followed suit and grabbed his jacket in the process.

"I have some news to tell you," she giggled as she spoke aloud. "I will be-"

"Akari is moving in," Reborn interrupted the girl and finished the sentence for her.

Eyes widened, surprised to hear those four words. Tsuna was stunned and struggled to respond to that comment. "W-W-What?" He stuttered as the information tried to process through his brain.

"Do you not comprehend Japanese?" Reborn retorted.

That was so like him to give a smart remark. "I-I do," Tsuna frowned.

"It's easier that she moves in, rather than having her come over. It's much less of a hassle," Reborn explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That way, we'll be together more!" Akari exclaimed and approached Tsuna.

Casually, as if it was the most normal thing to do, she latched onto her fiancé's arm. Tsuna's body tensed at the gesture and unconsciously leaned away from her, his form tilting towards the opposite direction.

For a moment, he had forgotten that Hibari was here and once he quickly registered that information back in his brain, his head jerked towards the direction that the taller man was in, which was, at the door.

It was too late; he couldn't call out to the guardian as he was already halfway out of the room. Face pale, Tsuna felt guilty, actually, rather, he felt saddened. Reason being, the expression on the man's face; it looked as if hell had broken loose. Those orbs of his were filled with rage as his lips were curved upside down and brows furrowed.

Even though HIbari had left the room, Tsuna continued to look at the closed door, a morose expression spreading across his face. Akari looked upwards at her fiancé and could see the sadden look he held. Yet, she felt completely satisfied; moreover, she was actually…smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay for chapter 3! I hoped you enjoyed it. There was more 1827 love in here so I hoped you like their interaction. And as you guessed, their relationship isn't very clear :) haha but I won't say much more. And what's THIS? Akari smiling...Oh man, what's up with that?

Well, I won't say much more. Anyways, that's it for chapter three! I'll update again soon :) Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Kichou: **Thank you! And here is an update! It's looong. OK, according to me, this is long. lol  
**Breathless02:** Haha, I hate Akari too! So, she'll barely make a showing in the story. And I'm glad you enjoy the 1827 moments. So much fluff! And there's more in the chapter :D  
**xmelonBreadx:** It could be! Or not! :D Don't want to spoil so I'll keep my lips sealed.  
**TunaFish27:** HELL YEAH. 1827 ftw! And here is your update! :D  
**kyonechan13:** Yep, it was a quick update! I had to get a chapter out before I go into testing mood. Yuck! But yes, Hibari is sweet…in an awkward way. :D The way I tried to portray him as.  
**Lenah Kaus B.A.M:** Yes, she's evil. Tsuna is No-good Tsuna so yes; it's all up to Hibari! Go Hibari! Or not. :  
**ezcap1st:** That could be the case…though I won't say.  
**akkiofthefunk:** Aw! I hope it turns out to be a good story and that you enjoy it! Thank you.

* * *

**C H A P T E R F O U R - R e a l i z a t i o n -**

"Has anyone seen Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned as he got seated at the table, having lunch with his guardians, well, all except for Mukuro and Chrome who don't usually show up. And of course, Hibari.

"Nope," Yamamoto answered.

"O-oh," was all Tsuna could say.

_I guess I could look for him later._

"Hey, dame-Tsuna, wipe that stupid expression of your face," Reborn intervened Tsuna's thoughts and brought him back to reality.

Tsuna jerked his head upwards and looked at his tutor from across the table. A soft sigh escaped his lips. _Ever the rough man that he always his._

"Do you have business with him?" Yamamoto said and smiled as he urged Tsuna to eat his food while it was still hot.

"Tenth! Who cares about him?" Gokudera added and pounded his fist against the table, causing the plates and silverware to vibrate against the surface.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please, calm down," Tsuna said. "It's nothing important, I just wanted to know," He calmly stated, not wanting his guardians to get the wrong idea. He wasn't all that worried. _Maybe. Possibly. Most likely…yes. _Of course, he was bothered by the fact that he hadn't seen Hibari for awhile after that angered expression he had seen.

"Let's eat to the extreme!" Ryohei broke the tense atmosphere and shouted loudly.

"Y-Yes! Let's eat!" Tsuna said, trying to shift the conversation away from Hibari. Gokudera always got so hotheaded whenever it concerned Tsuna's matters.

Yamamoto laughed lightly, like he always did and picked up his utensils and started digging into his delicious looking dinner. Tsuna mimicked after the other man and decided to let the problem slide away from his thoughts so he could have a moment of peace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_12:00 AM. Midnight. Time really flew by. _Peering at his clock sitting on the desk next to his bed, Tsuna rubbed his forehead gently as if he was trying to rid himself of a bad headache, though; he was just really only tired.

Today had been a long day. Right after dinner, Reborn forced the young man to tour his fiancé around the mansion so that she would know the places she was allowed to go to, and the places that were off-limits considering that this was quite a big building.

By the time he had finishing his thorough tour, Reborn kidnapped his student and locked him inside of his office to continue the unfinished business that he left while he accidentally fell asleep. He had refused, but Reborn insisted. The Arcobaleno even stayed inside the room to watch whether Tsuna was working, or just nodding off.

He rushed through his work, just wanting to collapse and pass out in his bed. However, he didn't feel as tired as he did earlier on considering how late it was.

Dressed in his pajama pants and shirt, Tsuna grabbed a sweater hanging off his chair near the desk and slipped it onto his cold body. Leaving his room, he strode down the dark hallway that was barely lit with the dim lights on the walls and headed outside to the garden. He was in need of some fresh air after being confined for so long. Also, there was a feeling that tugged at him to go there.

Slowly, Tsuna placed one foot in front of the other, moving towards nothingness as he looked at the beautiful night sky filled with brightly shining stars. A breeze blew against his skin and made the strands of hair on his neck stand up. Shivering, Tsuna wrapped his thin arms around his frame and hugged himself tightly.

Continuing on forward, from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a dark figure. His eyes drew towards the shadow sitting on the bench and saw the one person that had been on his mind lately.

_Hibari-san._

A smile grew across his lips and he chuckled softly as he watched the other male feed his yellow fluffy bird. That was one of Hibari's spots that he always occupied during the night or day. Taking steps forward, Tsuna got closer and closer to Hibari until he was standing right before him.

Hibari felt a shadow cast over his body, the light around him suddenly getting darker. He peered up to look at the presence.

"Tsunayoshi."

_A beautiful voice. _It felt like music to his ears.

The shorter male sat in the empty spot beside Hibari and quickly, before he could miss the chance, blurted out the question that had been bothering him since the day of his fiancé meeting.

"Are you mad?" Tsuna questioned and tightened his eyes shut. It was a natural reflex he would always do when asking something he could barely utter out.

"Why would I be mad?" Hibari simply answered.

"B-Because-"Tsuna started but abruptly stopped, finding it difficult to explain. No, it was more like; the answer was obvious to the both of them. Reason being: the marriage.

Hesitating, Tsuna was unsure of how to put it to words that weren't too obvious. Moreover, he felt that it wasn't needed to be said. Yet, in his heart, he wanted to make things clear but because of certain circumstances, he just couldn't and held himself back.

Once again, it was quiet between the two of them. This seemed to happen often whenever the two were alone together. They would utter a few words, and then suddenly stop. Rolling his hands into a fist, Tsuna tugged at the hem of his sweater, his body tense as he stared at the ground before him.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand press against his cheeks and stirred his attention away from the cement floor to a gorgeous face. Caramel eyes met with dark ones and they gazed at each other, as if they were cast under a spell.

Hibari cupped one of Tsuna's cheeks and drew his face close towards the Vongola, close enough so that their noses were touching.

"It's ok," the taller man breathed.

Softly, his lips pressed against the top of Tsuna's forehead. Slowly, he pulled away, arms dropping back to his side but only to take hold of Tsuna's hand. Gripping it gently, his fingers intertwined with the younger man's slender ones.

Red glowed across Tsuna's cheeks, lips curving into a smile. Hand in hand, Tsuna gave a squeeze and scooted closer towards the other man until their shoulders touched. Boldly, he leaned against the guardian and rested his head atop his shoulder.

Tsuna had wanted to say something. He wanted to respond to that comment. He needed to say something, but he had nothing. No. It wasn't that. Fear was the reason. He was scared that he would ruin the moment.

All he knew was that he really loved Hibari but, he couldn't have him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Um…why are we at a café?" Tsuna arched a brow and questioned his right-hand man who sat across from him.

"Because Tenth! A change of atmosphere."

Gokudera flashed a huge smile at his boss before placing his eyes back on the menu in his hands. He was mumbling some words, probably considering what he wanted to drink or have to eat. He looked to be deep in thought.

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh. "Why?" _I was fine just staying in the office._

The reason Tsuna didn't really want to leave the main house was because he had the chance to see Hibari. Not that he was always there. Well, Tsuna could always try to surprise him at his house, but he usually didn't have the chance too. Reborn was always on his ass about work and had him confined- _literally_. There was always the method of using a phone but Hibari was never one to talk with a device. Tsuna would much rather see the man in person anyways.

As Tsuna sighed yet again, he peered around the café, examining the different kinds of people occupying the small shop. Taking in a deep breath, the Vongola could smell the fresh roasted coffee, filling up the air. It felt nice. This really did change his mood a bit, making the boss feel more at ease and calm rather than stressed.

Though, as he continued to look at his surroundings, he took notice of the couples sitting here and there, cuddling with each other in the booth seats.

Tsuna felt oddly envious.

_How nice. I wish I could do that with Hibari. _Then, his mood hit rock bottom.

Depressed, Tsuna slammed his head against the table, so hard, that the table shook and the mocha that he had ordered spilled a little bit.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera, surprised at the gesture got his face out of the menu and looked at the brunette who was still resting his head on the wood surface.

"W-What happened?" The silver-haired was worried.

"Nothing…" Tsuna mumbled, pouting his lips and let out a deep breath.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera called once again.

"It's nothing. So, did you order yet?"

Turning his head, Tsuna rested his chin on the table top and peered up at his guardian who had an extremely worried and bothered expression. His brows were furrowed and mouth frowning. He looked like a saddened puppy.

"N-No…" Gokudera answered and looked away from the Vongola, placing his attention back on the menu.

How much longer did Gokudera need before he was going to make a decision? Tsuna just wanted to get out of the café and swamp himself in his work, even though he hated doing it. He just couldn't bear seeing these couples being lovely-dovey with one another while he, on the other hand, had to suffer from being pathetic and not initiating anything.

_I'm such a loser._

Tsuna was degrading himself. He is always being called No-Good Tsuna by Reborn. Though, it felt even worse when he was admitting it himself.

_I really am No-Good Tsuna._

Finally, Gokudera was ready to order. The waitress had walked over and greeted the silver-haired who was happily picking his choice of food. He even turned to look at the Vongola to see what he wanted but Tsuna motioned at him to do whatever and turned his face towards the window.

He felt more at peace watching the people pass by the window. It took his mind off Hibari for a bit, though, not much. The thought was still bugging the hell out of Tsuna and he just wished for Gokudera to hurry and finish so that he can leave. But that wasn't anytime soon. He just ordered and who knows how much it was. It sure sounded like a lot but Tsuna didn't care too much and took no notice.

It was a warm day, quite hot. The scorching sun was heating up the air and the sky was void of any clouds. Lucky him, there was air conditioning in the café so it felt breezy.

_Someone's wearing black._

Tsuna caught sight of a stranger wearing black clothing. _Why would anyone wear black in this weather? _That person was just asking for heat-stroke. It was possible in this weather IF they were standing in the sun for a long period of time or were weak to the hot air.

Either way, the brunette was interested in seeing the face of this weirdo. As he panned up, bottom up, he noticed that the man was wearing a suit and a purple dress shirt with a black tie.

_Huh…that's oddly familiar._

When he got to the stranger's face, Tsuna thought he was hallucinating.

_I-I must be seeing things._

But he wasn't. It was Hibari. There's no way Tsuna would mistaken him anywhere.

And to think he just called Hibari a weirdo. Well, not out loud but in his heart.

_If I told him that, he'd surely bite me to death._

However, why was Hibari even there? Just standing in the middle of the crowd, the place he hates the most.

As he continued to stare at the gorgeous man, their eyes met and locked on. Tsuna stared back, a little surprised that Hibari spotted him.

And then, Hibari's lips curved into a small smile. Just faintly there, only for the Vongola to see. No one else would be able to tell that Hibari was actually…_happy_. Or so he thought that the man was happy. Not like he actually knew exactly what Hibari was thinking most of the time.

His pants pocket suddenly started vibrating. It was his phone. The Vongola ignored whoever it was, not wanting to interrupt his staring contest with the man who always tugged the strings at his heart, making him unbearably able to focus on anything.

But as he was watching Hibari, the man held his cell phone in hand and pointed at it. Tsuna raised a brow in question. Was that a call from Hibari?

The phone vibrated again and this time, the Vongola reached into his pocket and picked it up. Raising his head slightly, while hovering over the table, Tsuna placed the device next to his ears and said "Hello."

"Don't laze off Tsunayoshi."

BEEP-

That was all Hibari said and he hung up.

_W-what?_

Tsuna was confused and stared at the man whose eyes were glimmering with amusement, just a tiny bit. Was Hibari poking fun at him? _Definitely._ Tsuna was such an easy target for _anyone_.

A tint of red scattered across Tsuna's cheeks and he turned his face away in embarrassment. Why was he even feeling shy? All Hibari did was warn him to not be idle. It's not like he said those three words he so wanted to hear.

Still, Tsuna's face felt warm. Probably, just hearing and seeing Hibari made him nervous. The Vongola took a few deep breaths and calmed down before placing his attention back on Hibari who was now gone and nowhere in sight.

Lips curved into a huge frown and Tsuna was depressed again. What was with this emotional rollercoaster he was riding lately? He just wanted to get off though that wasn't any time soon.

"T-Tenth!"

It was Gokudera again. Strange…why was he so quiet? He'd usually be spazzing at the Vongola, mostly complaining about how annoying Yamamoto is.

"G-gokudera-ku-" Tsuna started to say but stopped.

"W-W-why?" He was stuttering, he knew.

But Tsuna was at a loss for what he found on the table before him. It was filled with different plates of desserts and pastries. The silver-haired must have ordered the whole menu.

"Eh? I thought you would like some Tenth! To cheer you up!" Gokudera said.

Sure, Tsuna liked sweets but, that was a little too much. He should have paid attention to the silver-haired. He always did what he thought was right to bring up Tsuna's mood; however, he always overdid it.

Sighing, Tsuna just stared at Gokudera's innocent face. "We'll have to bring some back for the others."

"Eh? Why?"

"I can't eat them all!"

"Yes you can!"

_Gokudera-kun, who do you think I am?_

"You're the Vongola Tenth of course! You can do it."

_Of course, that's right. I'm the boss so I can do anything._

How many times was it now that Tsuna sighed? He lost count but that didn't matter. He reached out for one of the tasty looking parfaits. He's going to be here for a long time trying to finish everything.

_Gokudera-kun…you… _

Tsuna massaged at the wrinkles on his forehead and picked up his spoon, taking a bite of the whip cream.

* * *

**Author's note: **An update! Ugh, it was so hard to get this chapter out. I had finals so of course, studying, then WoW expansion came out (was totally all over that :3) and I got two finals down (WOOT, 5 hours of testing ON a Saturday, how lame). And I finally got to work on this chapter. Initially, it was REALLY short, but I decided to add more and made it longer. (It's long I say! LOL) -_- can't seem to find myself to write super long chapters for some reason.

Anyways, onto the story! So not much happened. It's a slow-moving story I guess, and I tried to add 1827 moments. Keeps me writing when I write about them. Um, not much to say about the chapter itself. Just a bunch of nice moments and 1827 awkward/weird interactions. LOL, aren't they weird? Oh, the fluff :) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon once again! Feel free to comment or review. I enjoy reading them :3!


	5. Chapter 5: Confirmation

**Wingfy: **who knows what will happen next. So far, the story is kind of slow moving . but it will pick up! Aw yeah, especially the café part.  
I just thought that Tsuna needed a break, so then I thought of café, then I put Gokudera in the scene and something just happened with that. :D  
**kyonechan13: **Thank you! Finals was a bitch I must say. I had about two pages written before I got into my studying mood then afterwards,  
I finished up the chapter with the café scene! LOL I swear, that scene just popped into my head out of nowhere.  
I was just thinking of the word 'café' and somehow, I wrote that. 1827 fluff. This story is so fluffy.  
**Breatless02: **Haha, I love a teasing Hibari :D Tsuna so likes Hibari but, he's Tsuna and can't make a decision.  
**Kichou: ***hands you a cellphone* woot, I want a moment like that with Hibari too. Lucky Tsuna.  
**xxYuunaxx: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you'll like the next chapter too.  
**ezcap1st: **PFT. Gokudera is a dork too. Idk what the hell he was doing. Man, he's making Tsuna fat. Haha.  
**SandGirlExtreme:** I'm happy that you like the story thus far! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Oh yes, Tsuna & Hibari love team are awesome.  
But I think they are a little awkward with each other :D LOL, you like my OC? Lmao, I don't even like my own OC.  
That's sad. Hopefully, she doesn't interrupt them too much.  
**Lenah Kaus B.A.M:** Hibari is a PRO stalker. A Tsuna stalker. LOL, actually, I don't know. But yes, I think he loves stalking Tsuna.  
Did it really feel like Gokudera has something for Tsuna? I do like 5927…kind of ish. Like, I'm cool with the pairing.  
But haha, there wasn't meant to be any romantic feelings from Gokudera. Er, Tsuna's about 23? Hibari being a year older. Ice creammmm. Nom nom.

* * *

**C H A P T E R F I V E - C o n f i r m a t i o n -**

_Soft. Warm._

Snuggling in his blanket, Tsuna felt blissful. Finally, after many days of hectic work, he was allowed some time to rest and what better way than to spend it sleeping.

Sadly, his happiness was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Groaning, Tsuna refused to respond and pulled the blanket over his head. There was a pause before a second knock arrived. Still, Tsuna ignored it, wanting to continue his slumber.

Knock.

_Ignore it._

Knock.

_Just ignore it._

He waited for the next knock, but it ceased to come. Smiling, it seemed like the person had given up and Tsuna was allowed to continue sleeping without any worries in the world.

Suddenly, the door flew open and crashed against the wall, creating a loud bang.

"HEY. Wake the fuck up!" Reborn yelled.

On cue, Tsuna roughly tossed the covers off his body and sat straight up, staring at an angry hitman who was glaring at him. It felt like sharp blades were piercing through his body. Rubbing his eyes and ridding of the crust that formed during his sleep, Tsuna's vision cleared up and he noticed another person standing behind him.

"Akari?" His voice was hoarse.

"H-Hi," she muttered and had a guilty look on her face.

"When someone knocks, you answer the door. Not IGNORE it," Reborn said, beginning his lectures.

Tsuna nodded, apologetic, not that he was. It was more of the fact that he was scared of Reborn and what he would do if the young man disagreed with him.

"Hurry and get dressed. You're taking Akari out."

"To where?"

"Wherever she wants. Now go," Reborn said and kicked the bed.

Tsuna jumped; scared he might get hit and quickly darted towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut followed by a click. The door was locked.

Inside of his safe bathroom, Tsuna sighed loudly. _Reborn is scary when he's angry. _It seemed like he was safe, for now at least.

Undressing, he stripped out his clothes, the garments falling to the floor. The water was already running, warming up before Tsuna stepped inside to take his shower. The hot droplets of water ran down his hair, his arms and fell to the bathtub floor, heating up his chilled body.

"Ugh, my sleep-in," Tsuna groaned to himself. How unlucky of him to be interrupted in his wonderful break he had been looking forward to.

A sigh escaped. _Nothing I could do about it._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you guys really have to come along?" Tsuna eyed his guardians.

"Reborn said so," Yamamoto explained.

"I chose to come! I have to be by your side of course Tenth! I am your right hand man after all," Gokudera said, his tone filled with happiness. The silver-haired seemed extremely happy to be able to escort his boss around.

"And…H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned the other guardian who bore a sour look.

The boss received nothing in response but silence.

"Haha, he was forced to come as well," Yamamoto said looking back at Hibari.

Tsuna found himself sighing again for the umpteenth time this week. Wasn't he supposed to be having a pleasant break? Instead, he gets stuck in this situation.

Examining his guardians, they were dressed in casual clothes rather than their normal suits. It was to be expected. They didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb. It would startle the people.

The party of five had already arrived at their destination: the mall. It was upon Akari's request since she had wanted to do some shopping for a few things. Arms hooked with Tsuna, she dragged him ahead of the other three, leaving his guardians to drag along behind him.

"They seem to be having fun," Yamamoto commented and laughed.

"STUPID! Of course they should. She is after all the Tenth's fiancé! She should be lucky to have the boss as her future husband!" Gokudera said, bad-mouthing Yamamoto while praising the Vongola boss.

Hibari, who was walking behind him, stayed silent. If it wasn't for Reborn, the man would not have been here. There was no way he would be spending time with the herbivores.

The young boss was being dragged back and forth by Akari. She would comment on the items that caught her eyes, or talk about topics relating to herself. Tsuna responded; however, that information was barely going straight to his brain. It flew in one ear and out the other.

He was more worried about Hibari. Often, Tsuna would look back over his shoulder to take a peek at the other man. Every time he looked back, Hibari held an expression filled with boredom mixed in with irritation.

Tsuna couldn't understand why Reborn sent Hibari with them. Out of all of his other guardians, it had to be Hibari. Hibari, the man who hated crowds. The young boss couldn't comprehend the reason behind his actions.

He stole another glance at the guardian before he was quickly dragged into one of the shops.

The three followers stood outside of the shop, waiting for Tsuna and Akari to come out.

Yamamoto had been making small talk with Gokudera as they were following behind their boss and his fiancé while as Hibari stayed completely silent.

Eyeing the other male, Yamamoto parted his slips to speak. "Nah, Hibari. What do you think of Akari?" He questioned quite bluntly.

He left Gokudera a little speechless since the silver-haired wasn't expecting Yamamoto to ask Hibari such a question. Even though, the swordsman was like that, blunt. Still, that question wasn't something you would casually ask to a person whose annoyance meter was screaming to explode.

Hibari looked over at Yamamoto, his face had a hint of surprise but he quickly covered that up with his usual expression. "I don't have an opinion."

"Is that so? Haha, well I think she's a nice girl. Don't you?" Yamamoto questioned, pressing for more.

Glaring, Hibari roughly spoke. "If you continue pestering me anymore, I'll bite you to death."

"Whoa! It's ok if you don't want to answer. I just wanted to know," Yamamoto said, laughing nervously as he held his hands up in defense.

Turning over to the other man, he eyed Gokudera. "What do you think about her Gokudera?"

"Well, I don't care much. But, since the Tenth seems fine with her, then, I am too," Gokudera stated. Basically, whoever Tsuna got along with, Gokudera couldn't hate them.

"That's just like you Gokudera," Yamamoto said, smiling and ruffled his silver hair.

Gokudera yelled at him and slapped his hands away, only causing Yamamoto to laugh like he always did and tease him even more. The shorter male blushed a little, though it was only visible for a few seconds before the red disappeared.

While those two continued to bicker like they always did every day, as if it was their usual routine, Hibari left them alone and wondered off somewhere, no longer able to tolerate the waiting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_That took forever._

Tsuna's face looked drained once he took a step outside the shop and back into the cool breeze and warm air.

"Tenth!" Gokudera perked up as he spotted Tsuna and walked up to him, Yamamoto following behind as well.

"H-Hey," He murmured, worn out.

Gokudera's expression shifted to worry. "Are you ok Tenth?"

Nodding, Tsuna replied that he was fine.

After all that time, they ended up with nothing. Akari ventured the boutique and grabbed anything she found attracting. She then tried on the many different outfits, showing Tsuna and asking him for his opinion and then contemplating on it with herself. She must have tried on the whole shop and yet, she came out empty handed.

"Sorry Sawada-san. It seems like I worked you hard huh? You can go rest somewhere. I'll call you when I'm done!" She said and finally, let go of Tsuna's arm.

His tense body was finally able to relax and he felt comfortable. Smiling, he nodded. "Ok then, have fun."

"I will," Akari replied brightly and headed off into the sea of crowds.

"T-Tenth! Is it ok to leave her alone?" Gokudera questioned.

"It's fine. Oh, you two can go wherever too. I'm just going to find a place to sit."

"B-But! We were asked to stay with you. As your right hand man, I should be with you at all times!"

"I-It's ok Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, nervously. It was always difficult to make Gokudera let go off him. He was too dedicated to his position to let the boss stay by himself.

That's why Yamamoto was here. "Ok Tsuna. You can rest. I'll go ahead and take Gokudera," the swordsman smiled and grabbed the other's arm.

"H-Hey! Yamamoto!" He yelled. "Let go!"

"No," he replied with a smile and tugged at Gokudera, dragging him away without his consent.

Tsuna laughed nervously to himself, feeling a little bad but he didn't want them to follow him around everywhere. They had been waiting for a while and deserved to go off and do something else rather than 'baby-sit' Tsuna like Reborn had told them too.

The Vongola boss let out a sigh of relief, a little satisfied that he was now able to rest instead of having to follow Akari around everywhere. The more he spent time with her, the more his opinion changed of her. However, that was the least of his worries.

Once he found a seat to sit in, located somewhere in a park, he remembered that he didn't see Hibari there with Yamamoto and Gokudera. It must have been because he was too tired to even realize his surroundings.

_Where did Hibari-san go? _Tsuna wondered. _He must have gotten annoyed and left. _Of course that would be the case. It wasn't like him to be there in the first place.

Leaning back on the bench, Tsuna rested his head back and closed his eyes shut. The warm rays of light shone down on his face, heating him up. It felt nice and the young man relaxed.

_This feels nice…_

"Ah!" He yelped, feeling something cold press against his cheeks.

Eyes quickly opened and an all too familiar face appeared before him. "H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari chuckled at Tsuna's surprised face which caused the other man to tilt his head in question. Unlike earlier, his expression seemed to have calmed down and that irritation was no longer visible in his eyes. He looked like he did that night in the garden as well as the other time in the office.

That cold feeling was once again brushing against his skin. Tsuna shivered at the coldness and turned to look at the object. It was a juice can, most likely just bought from the vending machine. Reaching his hand up, Tsuna gripped the can and took it from Hibari's hold.

"Thanks," Tsuna blushed, his cheeks growing red.

While Tsuna popped the can open, the taller man sat down right next to Tsuna, and leaned into him. Though, only slightly since they were in public. The color on the Vongola boss's face turned a rosy red, shy at the gesture. Hibari acted like it was nothing and watched as his yellow bird flew towards him and nestled in his hair.

"U-Um, Hibari-san, do you want a drink?" Tsuna asked and handed his can towards the other male.

Without saying a word, the guardian took the can from Tsuna, brushing his fingers against the others and took a sip of the drink.

Smiling to himself, Tsuna whispered quietly, "an indirect kiss."

Hibari's ears picked up those words even though it was barely audible. A faint smile formed on his lips. Setting the can down beside him, he lifted up his jacket that he had taken off due to the heat and covered both Tsuna and himself.

"E-Eh? Hibari-san! What are y-you do-"Startled, Tsuna started to stutter but was quickly shut up when his lips met with another.

Boldly, Hibari kissed Tsuna. It was a quick but sweet peck. He pulled away simultaneously setting down his jacket.

Tsuna was completely flushed all the way down to his neck. His cheeks were bright red along with his ears— lips moist. His hands balled against his thighs, as he struggled to regain his state of mind.

Hibari chuckled quietly to himself. "Tsunayoshi."

"W-what?" Upon hearing that beautiful voice, Tsuna regained his awareness and turned to look at the other.

"You're red," he stated the obvious.

That comment just made Tsuna turn a darker shade of red, embarrassed.

"W-Why did you…?" Tsuna trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Didn't you want a kiss?"

"E-Eh?"

"Indirect kiss."

"O-oh."

_So he heard. _Tsuna palmed his forehead. _Stupid. Shouldn't have said that out loud._

While the younger man was beating himself over his carelessness, Hibari wrapped a hand around Tsuna's wrist and pulled his arm back down to his side. "Don't."

It seemed like the guardian didn't want Tsuna hurting himself like that, not that it actually hurt a whole lot. More like a sting.

Squirming, Tsuna couldn't sit still. He was nervous, yet happy, and at the same time, giddy. Yet, worried.

Rendered speechless, Tsuna kept silent, not exactly knowing what to do. The two sat in silence as people continued to pass by them, chattering happily and enjoying their time out.

The younger man couldn't gather up the courage to look Hibari in the eye, so instead, placed his attention up at the clear blue sky, void of any clouds.

When suddenly, Tsuna felt something thrust into his hands. It was cold, yet small. What could it possibly be?

Opening his hands, he took a look at his palm and found a rabbit charm. Well, that was really unexpected.

"T-this?"

Finally, he looked at Hibari, his brown eyes locked on with Hibari's intense gaze.

"It looked like you."

"How?"

"It just does."

"It doesn't."

"It does. Don't argue or I'll bite you to death."

At those last four words, Tsuna laughed lightly. Even while giving a gift, he could still utter his favorite phrase.

"Thank you," Tsuna said and closed his hand shut, squeezing the item tight in his grasp. "I'll treasure it."

"You have to."

"Ok." His face was radiating happiness.

_I wish time would just stand still like this._

Too bad, it didn't and they were interrupted.

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna groaned loudly upon hearing that tone of voice. He already knew who it was and he tried to not look in the direction the voice came from, acting as if he did not hear her.

_Just go away for a moment._

"Sawada-san!"

_No. Go away._

"Tsunayoshi."

This time, it was Hibari's voice. Slowly, as he turned to look at the man and before he could say anything, his hand was grabbed and in a split second, he was up on his feet.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Tsuna arched a brow, questioning him but the guardian said nothing. Keeping a tight hold around the Vongola's wrist, he led him away from the bench and out of Akari's sight despite the fact that she was walking towards them.

"W-What are you doing?"

Still silent, Hibari didn't utter a single word, only smiling. Pouting, Tsuna decided not to ask any further. If he didn't answer the first time, he wasn't going to say it the second time. Defeated, the brunette let himself be dragged to wherever he was going.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What to say? LOL, well, they kissed. And uh, believe it or not, I think this is their first kiss? On the lips that is. Er…^^; Tsuna's such a dork. AND WHAT? Eloping? Or maybe not. I can't read Hibari's mind very well.

Not much else to say but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon again!


	6. Chapter 6: Speechless

**kyonechan13: **Akari got pwned in the face. :D And well, who knows where they are headed too.  
**Breathless02:** Haha, aw, I'm happy you liked that. Yes, Hibari is getting bold!  
Be bolder and steal Tsuna away. PFT, their first kiss was haha just funny. I know, Akari needs to get out of the picture.  
**hibarin: **LOL, not where you're thinking that I'm guessing you're thinking of? (oh god, I just got confused there)  
but yeah, they're a dorky couple. Haha.  
**Kichou:** 1827 fluff! ~ lots of it.  
**Mel-Chama:** Haha, I think they are a funny couple too.  
Yah, my OC is getting annoying. LOL, Oh Reborn, what will you do? :D  
**animefreakanime:** Leave them alone Akari! GEEZ. Hehe, glad you're enjoying the story.  
**ezcap1st:** Hibari is mysterious O_O;  
**xxYuunaxx:** Yamamoto being a smarty for once? Oh gosh, I just realized that now that you pointed it out lol.  
Their kiss was cute. And I hate Akari too even though I made her. Reborn is being a baddie, tsk tsk.  
Haha, yeah, I guess there is a little 8059 moments that weren't really intentional because believe it or not, I don't like 8059.  
I love Yamamoto and Gokudera, just not as a couple. I don't like Akari either so it's all good.  
**XXXxKHRObsessionxXX:** I know, 1827 just need to confess soon. They so love each other.  
Man up boys! Akari deserves it and…she doesn't. IDK.  
But this was her…third appearance? I don't remember (even though I wrote it) lol. Go Tsuna go!  
**akkiofthefunk:** Yay~~~ I'm happy that you like it! Har har. Here's chapter 6 and you'll be happy cause its loooong.  
**Lenah Kaus B.A.M:** haha, Hibari is a bit bipolar. Tsuna is…a sweetie 3. YES DUMP HER TSUNA.  
(I shall make you : and well, I guess you could say Reborn is annoying for forcing this on Tsuna.  
LOL a prank on Reborn? Oh god, Tsuna would be killed for that.

* * *

**C H A P T E R S I X - S p e e c h l e s s –**

"Smile Hibari-san."

Tsuna watched as Hibari refused to listen to the boy and frowned. Sighing loudly, he poked at his guardian's shoulder, trying to make him smile but he still didn't comply.

The pair didn't end up going too far from the shopping center, and somehow, they ended up around the game area. Since Tsuna loved video games, he forced Hibari to come along with him. Though, the man did not agree at first.

Standing in one spot, Hibari stayed glued to the floor as Tsuna tried to pull him inside. To no avail, his stance was too strong and the Vongola barely made him budge an inch.

So, Tsuna threatened to use his hyper mode and make Hibari go in. That still did not work and there was no way he was going to even use it in public either.

Defeated, the brunette left Hibari and went inside the arcade alone. He was sulking as he played the games, every now and then, glancing back at the guardian until he was no longer in sight.

Stunned to not see Hibari standing at that same exact spot, Tsuna abandoned his game to look for the man only to find him right beside the brunette.

And now, they were in one of the photo booths.

"Smile please?"

Tsuna begged as time ticked away, waiting for the guardian to curve his lips upwards. He always seemed to smile at random moments but not for pictures. Because Hibari disliked photos.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, saddened. Giving up, he turned to face the front of the screen and decided to just take the picture as is.

Slamming his palm against the huge green button, he turned the machine on, camera ready to snap a shot. Stealing a glance at Hibari, an idea lit up in his head. It was too boring to take a picture without either of them interacting with one another, so Tsuna thought of something else.

As the red dot blinked, on its second time, Tsuna kneeled on the chair and kissed Hibari's cheek.

"Tsunayoshi!"

This was a first; the guardian was surprised, caught off guard.

Chuckling, Tsuna just smiled at him and exited the small booth to retrieve the pictures that came out on the side.

The photos were developed and they dropped down the hole. Tsuna reached over to grab them but they were snatched away by Hibari.

"Hey."

Pouting, Tsuna grabbed onto the guardian's arm, trying to pull it down and get the picture. "I want to see."

"No."

"Eh? Why!"

"It's a bad picture."

"No its not!"

Hibari, strangely, was embarrassed to see his own surprised expression in the photo and refused to let the Vongola look at it. He wasn't even going to let him have it either. Keeping his hand held up high, he watched in amusement as Tsuna tried his best to retrieve the picture.

"No fair."

Tsuna was getting mad and Hibari could see it in his eyes.

Sighing, he relaxed his arms back down but still, did not hand over the photo. He slipped it into his pockets, hiding them in there.

"Take it if you want."

"Uh…"

Now Tsuna couldn't do anything. It's not like he was going to reach into the front of Hibari's pants pocket to retrieve the picture. Invasion of privacy…or…sexual harassment was it.

Saddened, Tsuna's lips curved downwards into a frown. Eyes cast at the ground, he held his head low.

_I wanted to see it._

"Tsunayoshi."

"No."

A sigh was heard. Tsuna kept his attention faced down, refusing to look at Hibari. He was a little angry at him since he really wanted to keep that photo. It was going to be one of his treasures.

Tsuna flinched, feeling an arm slide around his shoulders and wrapped around him. With a small tug, he fell against the guardians arm, side by side next to him. Finally looking up, he watched as Hibari held out his cell phone in front of them.

"Smile Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

Snap.

A picture was taken.

"This is better."

Hibari flashed the phone at the Vongola, showing him the picture he just took.

It didn't look too bad except for the fact that Hibari was prepared for the shot while he, was not. His lips were slighty ajar, and eyes wide, looking to his side and not at the camera, basically, a candid shot.

"That's not far. I wasn't prepared."

"That's too bad."

"Hibari-san!"

Glaring at the guardian, Tsuna stole the phone from him and started taking pictures, getting as many as he could of Hibari.

"You know I can delete that."

_That's right. It's his phone._

"Well…I'm not giving it back."

Stuffing the device into his pocket, Tsuna turned around and ran away from the guardian, refusing to hand over the phone until he got the pictures saved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He's smirking. Why is he smirking?_

Tsuna, pen in hand, was signing some documents while at the same time, stealing looks at his tutor who was seated on the couch in the room. A smirk meant that something good had happened. What could he have done this time?

Strangely, Tsuna couldn't help but feel nervous. It was like Reborn had something planned for him. Most likely, something frightening that would somehow or another, scar the Vongola boss, but cause amusement for the man himself.

A soft sigh left Tsuna's moist lips and he felt his stomach grumble in pain. He had been awake since 7:00 AM. Without even having the time to take a shower, Reborn forced him to his office and he had been working since then. It was 12:05 PM and he was starving.

"Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Starve."

"B-But-"

"Must I repeat myself?"

Whimpering, Tsuna's expression fell, sullen. He grumbled under his breath and continued on with his work.

_Need to finish this fast so I can eat._

An hour must have passed by, and Tsuna finally finished all his work.

"Yes!" The Vongola boss jumped out of his seat and exclaimed in joy.

"Good job," Reborn congratulated his student and stood up from the couch. Taking long strides, he headed towards the younger man and stood right in front of his desk.

Looking straight at Reborn, Tsuna held a questioning look.

_That smirk is STILL there._

"As a reward, you're going on a date."

_A date. Wait. What? A-_"DATE?"

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise. "W-What? You're sending me on a date?"

An exasperated sigh was heard, followed by a loud thud as Tsuna collapsed back into his chair. _All I wanted was to rest and eat._

"Yes, a date."

"With Akari-san?"

"No."

"What?"

"With Hibari."

"WHAT?"

Once again, Tsuna jolted up in his chair, but stumbled due to hastiness. Luckily, he caught himself against his desk and ended up not falling. Pressing his palms against the hard surface and leaning forward, he stared at Reborn with a confused look. "Why?"

"A reward I said," Reborn explained as if there was nothing wrong with that piece of information.

"Reborn! Why would you send me on a date with Hibari! Are you trying to kill me?" Tsuna asked, frustrated.

"Maybe so."

_Of course he would say that. _Tsuna's mind had been blown to pieces from hearing two dangerous words combined. Date and Hibari. He felt a migraine making its way to his head and felt the need to just knock himself out so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

"If I ask again, are you going to tell me why?"

"No."

_As expected. _"I don't understand why you'd do this to me…" Tsuna trailed off and fell back down into his seat. Laying his face on his desk, another sigh escaped his lips. _Just kill me now._

Before their conversation could continue any further, not that it would have, a knock was heard followed by a loud creak as the door opened.

_Need to fix that. _Tsuna thought.

"You called for me?"

At the sound of that voice, Tsuna lifted his head upwards in a swiftly manner and his gazed met with HIbari's.

"I did. Getting straight to the point, you're taking Tsuna out."

"Hm?" Hibari didn't look amused, rather, a little bothered. Perhaps, confused was more like it.

"You're going to an amusement park."

For a second, it looked like Hibari twitched. _Not _even a second. Still, he held the same expression—annoyed. It definitely was not a joke coming from Reborn. Usually, Hibari wouldn't refuse. An amusement park was definitely not a place Hibari would step into so the most likely possible answer would be…

"Ok."_ No._

_Wait…YES?_

Tsuna's mouth fell ajar. He thought he just saw pigs fly out the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His memory was a bit blur after that yes phase and before he knew it, he was already at the amusement park with Hibari by his side. He was also surprised to find himself all clean and dressed than in his pajama clothes.

_Inhale. Exhale. _

Taking in a few deep breaths, Tsuna finally calmed down and looked over to Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"I wanted to spend time with you."

_Eh? That was straightforward. _"But you hate crowds."

"I do."

Looking over at the taller man, Tsuna could see the irritation glowing in his eyes. He was obviously bothered by the huge sea of people and loud noise. Even if he wanted to spend time with Tsuna, he didn't need to go this far.

As Tsuna thought about it even more, he never really had enough alone time with Hibari. Still, it was a little weird for Reborn to just send him out with Hibari of all people. If it was a date, it would usually be Akari.

"You could have said no…" He mumbled.

"I know." Hibari simply replied. He never did expand on his comments.

Tsuna gave up in defeat. Trying to comprehend his actions and thoughts was hard, but he left it at that. Better to go with the flow than to worry to death about such things. There was already too much on his mind. What with the wedding, Akari, and his own feelings. And to add Hibari's feelings into the mix just made it all too complicated.

"Ok…" Tsuna whispered. "Then, what to do?"

"Rides."

With that one word, Hibari grabbed a hold of Tsuna's hand and held it, as if they were lovers, interlocking his fingers together with Tsuna's thin and delicate ones.

"A-Ah….Hibari-san…" Tsuna's cheek glowed a bright red as he slowly followed beside the taller man. "P-People are looking."

"And so they are."

Not caring about his surroundings, Hibari kept a tight grip on Tsuna and dragged him to one of the rides up ahead. They stood in line, still, hand in hand. It looked like the guardian had no intentions of letting go.

"Um…" Tsuna said looking at Hibari.

"I'm not letting go."

"O-Oh."

_Why isn't Hibari embarrassed? _Tsuna wondered. The man's expression barely changed, but, he was smiling. A little that is.

On the other hand, the shorter male's face was burning, cheeks flushed a rosy red. He was uneasy and kept swaying back and forth until he felt a hand press down on his head. "Stop." Tsuna heard.

"S-Sorry."

"Relax."

"O-Ok." Tsuna nodded and tried his best to feel at ease. It was hard.

Butterflies were floating around in his stomach. There were too many emotions running through him. Confusion. Nervousness. Worry. Happiness. A bunch mixed into one body but what really stood out, was his contentment.

His feelings for Hibari were strong. They had always been strong. He held a love interest for the older man since long ago, but didn't have the courage to take the necessary steps to create a relationship such as this. That wasn't the only obstacle. This was by far, an easy obstruction. The hard one was him being the Vongola boss. It wouldn't be right of him to have a male lover.

Hibari most likely understand Tsuna's position as well. That was why; he could only do such things to an extent and not cross the line. The line being: confessing. Because, that would mean they would be lovers. Not as if what they were doing now were couple type events, but, just making it official put a lot of pressure.

_There's no way we can become lovers._

This, both of them understood very well. That was the reason, _only_ reason why they hadn't yet crossed that line. It was obvious to the both of them that they harbored feelings for one another. However, voicing them out loud had more meaning than keeping it inside.

While Tsuna was contemplating on these thoughts, he hadn't realized that it was their turn already. When he looked around, he found himself already seated in one of the 2 person seats of the roller coaster.

_Roller coaster. _Tsuna used to be terrified of them, but he had overcome that fear. Still, he didn't like it too much.

"Don't worry," Hibari said, looking over at the brunette.

The young boss felt a squeeze and noticed that his small hand was still in Hibari's hold.

"Ok."

Tsuna smiled. _I shouldn't worry too much. _Taking in a deep and long breath, the Vongola boss rid himself of any negative thoughts and decided to focus on enjoying himself for the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How do I look?"

"Y-you look, u-uh, pretty."

"Really? Hm, I wonder though," Akari questioned as she stared at her reflection in the full body mirror.

Strangely enough, Tsuna and Akari were at a shop, getting their wedding outfits fitted. It wasn't hard for Tsuna to get his considering he was a guy. All he had to do was get his measurements and that was it.

Now, the hard part was Akari. Being the indecisive girl that she was, he may be spending most of his day in there.

The Vongola boss was seated in one of the comfortable cushioned chairs as he watched Akari converse with the retailer, who was helping his fiancé out with her gown.

Wearing a bored expression, Tsuna fumbled with the strap attached to his cell phone. It was Hibari's gift that he had received from the male a while ago. They hadn't had the time to see each other because of Tsuna's wedding preparations and also, Hibari's work.

Glancing down at the rabbit, the corner of his lips curved upwards, a little amused at his gift.

_How is this supposed to be me anyways?_

Even though it was a little odd attached to his cell phone, he treasured it nonetheless. Drifting off into his own thoughts, Tsuna wasn't aware of his name being called.

"Sawada-san."

No response.

"Hey, Sawada-san…"

A little angered at the ignorance, Akari raised her voice and called for the boss's name a third time before she got a response from him.

"O-Oh? What? I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized as he met with an irritated face that quickly softened and returned to their normal stature.

"It's ok. I think I picked out the one I liked. It's this," She said, walking towards the young man to show him her dress.

She twirled around once, doing a full spin before she stopped parallel to Tsuna. The Vongola boss didn't have much of an opinion, but he nodded with a yes.

"Great!" She smiled and embraced Tsuna.

He flinched, body becoming tense from the touch. He still felt uncomfortable when his body would touch Akari's despite the fact that he had been spending most of his time with her.

As he felt her arms slide away, the brunette relaxed and felt at ease.

"I'll go change out of this then we can go grab a bite to eat." She suggested and disappeared to the fitting room.

A heavy sigh softly escaped Tsuna's lips and he sat back down on the chair. _I still can't get used to it._

Tsuna's wedding was drawing near and yet, he wasn't ready at _all_. He wanted to, badly, to tell Reborn he didn't want to go through with this, but, because of fear, he bit his tongue and kept the words down.

_What am I going to do? What can I do?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting quietly on top of his bed, Tsuna wondered deeply about something; his true feelings.

Was it right of him to go ahead and marry Akari? In a way, it was for the family. However, on the other hand, would he be able to be with someone he didn't love? Of course not. No one could ever do that. There's a limit of how much someone could endure, and the Vongola boss had been trying his best. But, it seems he's almost burnt out.

_I only want to be with Hibari-san._

Tsuna clutched on tightly to his charm, finger nails digging into his palm, leaving small red marks in his skin.

_I want to let him know how I really feel, but…_

He couldn't. There was no way he could do such a thing. It was a relationship not meant to be.

While Tsuna was busy mourning over his feelings, a knock came at the door followed by a cheerful voice.

"Tsuna?" It was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called.

Rising up from his bed, he walked over to the door and opened it up for the swordsman. The guardian stood tall before him and had a huge smile on his face,.

"Yo! Was wondering if you were hungry."

It was only evening and Tsuna hadn't had dinner yet. It was his day off and he'd spent it cooped inside of his room. He was sleeping or letting his thoughts run wild, giving himself a major headache. It was time for some fresh air.

"Sure!" Tsuna replied back happily.

Yamamoto stepped back and made room for Tsuna. The younger male's front foot inched forward and his hand slipped off the knob, door shutting behind him as he walked out.

"Is it just me and you? Where's Gokudera-kun?" The Vongola boss questioned as he and his guardian headed towards the dining room.

"Gokudera-kun is busy so yep! It'll be just us!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Tsuna, what do you think of Akari?" Yamamoto suddenly asked as they were both eating.

That question almost made Tsuna choke on his piece of chicken and he tried hard not to spit it back out.

"W-What?" He eyed the swordsman questioningly.

"I just wanted to know how you feel. Because you know, you're getting married to her! She'll be family," Yamamoto spoke so easily, still wearing a smile on his face. Well, he was always one to say what was on his mind— most of the time anyways.

"U-Uh…" Tsuna became speechless. Honestly, he had no clue how to respond to that.

The taller male waited patiently for Tsuna to answer, occasionally stuffing a few pieces of food into his mouth in hopes of satisfying his hunger.

Tsuna was quiet. He didn't move an inch. His hands were frozen, and his expression was troubled.

_What do I think of her?_

That questioned popped through his mind, buzzing like a broken radio. "I-I," He stuttered quietly.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I. Honestly." Tsuna spoke, taking a pause after each word. "Don't really have any feelings for her."

Finally, he said it. He was able to voice out his true feelings. It would have been a lot harder if it was someone else, but because the person questioning was Yamamoto, it was easier to say.

He felt as if a weight lifted off his shoulder and it felt slightly lighter.

"Oh. Is that so?" Yamamoto answered nonchalantly, as if the answer didn't affect him much.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Tsuna, haha," Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. "It's ok."

"B-But," Tsuna mumbled, taking his gaze away from his half eaten food and looking at the swordsman.

"It's ok. I understand if you don't like her or not."

"But, still-"Brows furrowed, the shorter male was extremely stressed.

"Its fine," Yamamoto said again, reassuring him. "That's how you feel so don't worry about it!"

Those words didn't seem to help him one bit and he hung his head down, eyes back on his plate. He felt relieved at one point, but then, also guilty and troubled. It obviously seemed like Akari had interest in him, and he would only disappoint her by marrying her.

"Tsuna, you should do what you want."

Tsuna felt a hand gently rest on top of his head, softly patting him like a child and then, lightly ruffling his brunette hair around.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna raised his voice a little and looked up at the male. "I can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?" Yamamoto tilted his head, confused. "I think its fine."

"No, it's not."

"Tsuna, stop beating yourself." Again, Yamamoto played with his hair, but this time, he put more pressure and completely made a mess of the young man's hair.

"Do what you want," he repeated himself again.

"Yamamoto…" Peering up at the swordsman and meeting his gaze, Tsuna could see his kind smile. He was serious about what he was saying.

Strangely, the Vongola boss felt at ease, unlike how he was earlier. Should he take Yamamoto's words?

Parting his lips, he wanted to add more, but was interrupted by loud shouting.

"HEY! YAMAMOTO! What are you doing to the tenth?" It was none other than Gokudera.

Looks like he just returned from his work and he looked quite angry. Storming towards the two, he quickly swapped Yamamoto's hand away from Tsuna's head and yelled at him.

"Are you messing with the Tenth?"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Calm down! Yamamoto didn't do anything!" Tsuna jumped from his seat and tried to calm the hotheaded guardian.

"B-But Tenth!" Gokudera protested and continued to lecture Yamamoto about how he wasn't allowed to bother the boss while he, the right hand man, wasn't at his side.

Like usual, Tsuna had to break Gokudera away from the swordsman and get him to calm down. But all in the mix of it, he was actually having fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After that whole mess and loudness, Tsuna returned to his room, ready to sleep his worries away.

"So tired…" He murmured, rubbing his eyes roughly as he dragged his feet towards his closet to get his pajamas out.

As he was undressing himself, stripping off all his garments down to his boxers and grabbing a t-shirt, the door quickly swung open.

"Wah!" Tsuna yelped in surprised, quickly turning his attention towards the door.

He didn't expect to see a face he wouldn't see for another week.

"H-Hibari-san?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So it's been awhile since I updated O_O; but here is the next chapter. And it's long! OH HELL YES. And lots of stuff happened, things are moving along, their feelings, the wedding and wth, HIBARI, You stalker! What are you planning to do to Tsuna? *evil laugher* And I'm so mean for leaving a cliffy like that.

I'll be updating again in the next few days so I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Confessionor not

Heyy. Thanks for the reviews! UH, well, there was a lot less this time but I'm guessing it's  
the holiday season or people just lost interest o_o; All gooooood though. I'm still updating!

**Kichou: **You know what Hibari's going to DOOOO. LOL, no no. it's not that :D  
**Breathless02:** Hibari is a stalker. OH CRAP, if I could draw, I'd drawww those pictures out but sadly, I got no artistic skills.  
Akari is in the way. I SHALL GET RID OF HER. *deletes* lol jk, she'll be in there until the end.  
**Mel-Chama:** Sexy Hibari and cute Tsuna holding hands is a total picture moment. Woot.  
**kyonechan13:** I bet she hasn't! Only for Hibari's eyes.

* * *

**C H A P T E R S E V E N - Confession…or not? -**

"U-Um…what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, cheeks turning a rosy red.

Hibari stepped inside without uttering a single sound and closed the door behind him. Taking a few steps forward, he came face to face with the shorter male and stared at the flustered young man.

Tsuna could feel Hibari's heated gaze on him and felt embarrassed. His hands clutched onto his shirt, as he fumbled around with the cloth. Eyes narrowed down, too shy to meet with the others stare.

The atmosphere fell silent. Only their soft breaths could be heard. He could feel Hibari's hot gaze on him but he felt too nervous to even look him in the eyes.

The silence was unbearable and Tsuna quickly tried to make conversation.

"U-Um, w-why are you here H-Hibari-san? Y-you weren't supposed to come b-back for another w-week…" Tsuna stuttered, trailing off his last few words.

"I finished early," the man responded casually.

"O-oh, is that so. Then you must ha-"

"Tsunayoshi."

"Y-yes?"

Without further question, the t-shirt in his hands was snatched away from him and quickly, put on to cover his upper body.

"Whoa!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised.

Then suddenly, Tsuna felt arms slide underneath his legs and he was lifted off the ground.

"W-What?" Surprised, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, afraid that he would fall.

Smirking, the taller man held the Vongola boss tightly in his arms and walked over to the bed, setting him down.

"U-Um," Tsuna stuttered as he stared into Hibari's dark eyes, his cheeks turning deeper shades of red as seconds passed by.

The Vongola boss rested against the soft sheets and peered at Hibari, entranced by the man's beautiful features. Hibari sat down at his bed side and leaned down, his faced closing in on the brunette, causing him to stutter gibberish.

Long fingers brushed against his forehead, sweeping away the brown locks of hair. Sweetly, Hibari placed a kiss on top of his forehead.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered.

Chuckling, Hibari slid his fingers down to the young man's cheeks, cupping them in his hold. This time, his lips met with Tsuna's pink ones. Instead of like their first kiss, just a simple peck, this one was much longer.

Soft kisses repeated over and over again, lips moistening as Hibari nibbled on Tsuna's swollen and red lips.

When Hibari pulled away, a flustered Tsuna was hiding beneath him.

"Hm," Hibari seemed to hum to himself.

Tsuna watched the guardian, as he once again, picked Tsuna back up into his arms, only to flip back the covers before setting him back down in the same exact spot. Instead of sitting down at the edge of the bed, Hibari climbed into the bed with Tsuna and covered the both of them underneath the fluffy blanket.

"A-are you sleeping here?" Tsuna questioned.

"I am," Hibari replied simply.

Smiling, Tsuna felt happy and leaned into the guardian, snuggling against his warm body. Few words were exchanged between the two, but none were needed. They already knew how the other felt.

"Good night, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said and before he drifted to a slumber, kissed Tsuna on the lips one last time.

Slipping his arms around the smaller man, he embraced him close to his chest and shut his eyes to let sleep overcome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bright light shone onto Tsuna's face, blinding his eyes as he struggled to ignore it and continue to sleep. Tugging at the covers, he pulled them over his head and turned his back to where the light was coming from.

His body shifted, searching for the warmth from last night only to find that it wasn't there. Hands reached out but only met with emptiness as he grasped for the non-exist body.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna murmured in a hoarse voice.

Popping out from under his covers, Tsuna searched the room for any presence of the other man but it seemed like he disappeared. A loud and disappointed sigh left the brunette's dry lips. Sitting upright in his bed, he grumbled, a little sad about not being able to see the other man right when he woke up.

_Oh well. I was lucky enough last night._

He tried to cheer up by telling himself that and shifted his thoughts elsewhere. Tsuna debated on whether or not to sleep in some more or wake up. But since he was awake, he decided to just go with that.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Tsuna lowered himself to the ground and proceeded to stand up. Clumsily, he lost his balance and fell to the floor, landing with a loud thud on his knees.

"Ow…" he mumbled and rubbed at the sore spot.

"What are you doing?" a voice appeared.

The Vongola's head turned towards the direction the voice came from and blinked at the sight, a little surprise to see the figure standing at the door.

"H-Hibari-san? I thought you left…"

"I did."

The guardian was dressed in his usual suit. It appeared he went back to his place at some time, and repeated his usual morning routine.

Yesterday was a surprise, but, so was today. But lately, Hibari just kept catching Tsuna off guard, left and right, doing something that he wasn't expecting.

"U-Um…"

Smirking, the guardian walked over and swiftly, picked Tsuna up and off the ground. "Hurting yourself like usual?"

Red scattered across Tsuna's cheeks and he shyly nestled against Hibari's chest. The taller man chuckled and kissed his rosy cheeks. "Shower?"

"O-Oh! I-I'll shower by myself!" Tsuna blurted out.

"I wasn't going to help," He said, smiling.

Pouting, Tsuna sealed his lips shut, embarrassed at his sudden outburst but also, sulking about Hibari's answer.

_He didn't have to reply like that._

The guardian walked the brunette, actually, carried him to his bathroom. Setting him down to his feet, Tsuna stood inside the bathroom, while Hibari was in his room. Grasping tightly onto his shirt, balling the cloth up into wrinkles, the Vongola boss stared at Hibari, bearing a troublesome expression.

Hibari raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you going to leave?"

"I am."

Tsuna frowned, head hung low from that answer. The taller man only smiled at the brunette's adorable action. Placing his hand on top of his head, he patted the younger man. "I'll be back. Go shower."

That phrase had lightened his mood a little and Tsuna replied with an ok and closed the bathroom door shut.

Once the shower could be heard, Hibari pulled out a small red velvet box from his pocket and placed it on Tsuna's bed before opening the door to leave the room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the long update! But it's here! I'll update once again before the New Year's :)

SO, Hibari didn't do what I thought he would do to Tsuna instead, they snuggled. 3 Aw. And Tsuna is SO dame in here, falling off his bed.

And whoa, he got a gift? WHAT IS IT? I think it's a given...maybe :D

Anyways! Thanks for those who read and review and please, keep them coming! ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Worried

**Orcux:** I know, forbidden love is so tough to deal with. Their love is sweet, yet sad.  
**kyonechan13:** Haha, you'll find out in here :) Haha, I know. My 1827 moments are fluffy. LOL.  
Oh Byakuran. Oh nos. I know how it is to be yaoi deprived, it sucks.  
**SilverFOXGin:** Yay! Thank you for your review! I made my promise and here is the update before New Years! Haha, aw, about your  
fantasization, Tsuna would so forgive her after cause he's such a softie and thanks! It lets me know about your thoughts on thefic. I appreciate it.  
**Breathless02:** Aw. Thanks. It's so fluffy but I love a sweet and gentle Hibari. Don't want to make Tsuna suffer.  
SERIOUSLY TSUNA, when are you going to leave Akari? Soon I hope.  
**ezcap1st:** Nuuu. Don't break the keyboard lol. PFT. He is so bi-polar. Yep! I'm updating  
before the New Year's thought a short update.  
**Kichou:** Thank you.  
**Mel-Chana:** Haha, Mukuro's laugh! Haha aw, well, its kind of a given…judging by the size of the box  
but true! You won't know until you read this chapter.  
**akkiofthefunk:** It's a ring! BUT…well…read on to knooow :D

* * *

**C H A P T E R E I G H T – Worried -**

A loud and heavy sigh escaped soft, pink lips. Eyes locked onto the item twirling around in his fingers, Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_What is this supposed to mean?_

This morning, when Tsuna had gotten out of the bathroom, Hibari was nowhere to be seen– gone. A huge frown appeared on his face at the sight of not seeing his loved one there. Though, he did say he was leaving.

As the Vongola struggled to contain his feelings, his eyes caught sight of a velvet red box sitting on top of his messy bed. Slowly, he inched towards the stack of mattress and reached out a hand to retrieve the item.

"What's this?" He murmured softly to himself.

Carefully, he opened the box and gasped at what he had found. It was a ring– as to be expected from the shape of the box. It was nothing special, a very simple ring. It was a silver band that had no decorations on it whatsoever.

Bringing the ring up closer, Tsuna examined it and found something even more. Inside, there was something engraved. It wasn't his name nor was it Hibari's. Instead, a number.

"1827…?" The young man read aloud.

Lips curved into a small smile and he clutched on tightly to the precious band. 1827 was their number, 18 being Hibari, and 27 being Tsuna. _A pair huh?_ Though, they were not really a couple in neither secret nor public. It was something that both of them knew, but couldn't voice out. That thought made Tsuna upset but he tried to not think so much about it.

Being able to receive such a gift from Hibari was already a miracle. That man was never one to give out gifts, but he was someone full of surprises. Always doing the unexpected.

Tsuna was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps inching near him. Before he knew it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah!" The Vongola shrieked and jumped up in his seat.

Losing his hold on the ring, it flew from his grasp and landed on the floor. Swiftly, Tsuna dove to the ground on his knees and snatched the item as if it was something that shouldn't be dirtied. He wiped the ring on his shirt, dusting away any tiny dirt that may have gotten on the silver band. Sighing loudly, the boss slipped the ring onto his left middle finger, opposite of where his sky ring lay.

"Tsuna? Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you," a worried voice could be heard from behind him.

"I'm fine. You just caught me off guard," Tsuna laughed softly.

"Sorry about that," the taller man apologized and reached out a hand towards the fallen boy, offering help.

"It's fine and thanks."

Tsuna grabbed a hold of the guardians' big hands and in one tug; Yamamoto pulled him up to his feet. Strong as always.

Casually, the swordsman placed his hands on the lower part of Tsuna's pants and brushed off the dirt while in the process, straightening out the wrinkles.

That gesture caused the boss to blush a little and he shyly brushed away Yamamoto's hands. "Don't worry about it."

Laughing like usually, Yamamoto took it as if nothing strange happened and stared Tsuna in the eye.

"Hey Tsuna…"

"What is it?"

The taller male didn't answer and was silent for a few seconds. It was odd. He would typically say what was on his mind. Though, this time, he was hesitating. The Vongola could see it in his eyes.

"Yamamoto?"

Shaking his head, Yamamoto chuckled and scratched his head. _He's nervous. _"Well, you see Tsuna…I heard that your wedding is going to be next week."

_Oh, that's right. _"…Yeah, it is." _I almost forgot._

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but, should you marry her?"

"Why not?" _Of course not._

"You've known her for about less than a month but you're forced to wed her."

"It's Reborn's wish."

"You can say no."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's Reborn."

Strangely, a quiet sigh escaped the guardians' lips and he seemed to be bothered by this conversation. _Is it me that you're annoyed at?_

Neither of them spoke another word and they just stood there quietly. The boss, with his head tilted down, stared at the uninteresting carpet floor. Yamamoto gazed at the lock of brown hair, waiting for an answer. Or more like, choosing the right words to say to not make Tsuna anymore depressed than he seemed to be.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered under his breath.

Still, no answer.

Hand in hand, the shorter male gripped on tightly to his left hand, squeezing it so hard that it was cutting of his circulation.

He was scared. But, what exactly was he scared of? It's not as if he could say no to the wedding. He could. Even if it was _Reborn _who was in charge, the hitman would understand his reason in declining, as scary as he is. Though, Tsuna couldn't quite figure out why he just can't say it out right. Yamamoto was his trusted friend, yet, the words were stuck in his throat.

Knock.

A loud knock came from the door, interrupting their silent conversation. Both heads turned their attention towards the door and found Gokudera standing there.

"Tenth! Someone has come to visit you," Gokudera reported while glaring at Yamamoto.

Taken aback, Yamamoto just simply flashed a smile at the angry silver-haired and put a hand against Tsuna's back. That further infuriated the bomber.

"Yamamoto! You bastard!" Gokudera growled and came rushing towards the two.

Laughing, the athlete gave his boss a gentle push towards the door. Tumbling forward, Tsuna gave a glance back at Yamamoto and saw him give an apologetic face.

_Yamamoto… _Tsuna shook his head no and gave a soft ware, indicating that it wasn't his fault. He flashed a warm smile, reassuring his guardian that everything was alright and he shouldn't worry.

The athlete blinked, but quickly smiled. "Ok Tsuna," he said.

"What? Ok what? HEY, what were you doing with the Tenth alone?" Gokudera was up in Yamamoto's face, bombarding him with questions. It seemed like an interrogation.

"Don't worry about it Gokudera."

Placing a hand on top of Gokudera's hair, Yamamoto ruffled his silver locks, messing up his octopus shaped style.

"H-Hey! YOUUU!"

As the boss was heading down the hall towards the guest waiting room, he felt extremely bad for making the swordsman worry about him.

_Yamamoto. I'm sorry. _

Apologizing quietly in his heart, Tsuna felt his eyes sting, tears threatening to fall out. He hadn't thought that this marriage would actually cause people to worry about him. Of course, it was important, but, it was his problem. He had already agreed to the proposal so there shouldn't be anything wrong.

_Maybe, he saw through me._

At that thought, Tsuna felt a cold shiver run down his spine and his body shook slightly, a light jolt.

_W-What if he knows? _

Finally, he arrived at the room and stood in front of the door, hand on the handle. Frozen in that state, Tsuna was deep in thought.

_That can't be possible. He probably just thinks that I don't like Akari…_

For a moment there, he thought that Yamamoto might have known his inner feelings for a certain someone. However, that was impossible. They weren't obvious enough for people to tell.

"I-It's nothing! I'm just thinking too much."

Laughing it off, Tsuna twisted the knob to the right and pushed the door open. Taking a step inside, he entered the room and caught sight of bright red hair. His eyes panned up from the floor and lay upon a very familiar face he hadn't seen in a while.

The man sat there casually in the chair with a soft smile on his face and greeted the Vongola.

"Hey there Tsuna."

"E-ENMA!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fairly a short update but…I updated!

So, it was a ring. Is it an engagement ring? UH. Well, not sure. Hibari didn't tell Tsuna. Such a baddie. Oh, and sorry for the lack of Hibari in the chapter. But no worries, he'll reappear soon enough!

What's THIS? ENMA? Yeah. I brought Enma into the story. What will Enma DO? :)

Anyways. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love you all and Happy New Years! Stay warm and enjoy your time!


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

**Hatsuka-chan:** HAHA. Enma should totally do that. Just get rid of Akari so Hibari can have Tsuna. OH, you may be right.  
Reborn is a devious one. Can't help but suspect him. I'm glad you thought the ring was fitting for them. Tis simple.  
Haha, actually, there's only 1827 in the story. ^^ Hibari shall say "I OBJECT" lol. Oh, how epic.  
I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story! Thank you for reading.  
**Orcus:** LOL. Well, a little bit of 8027 and 8059 moment there. Yeah. Enma popped up.  
I have a love/hate relationship with him so haha. LOL. Hibari is being a romantist. :D Thank you for reading!  
**kyonechan13:** LOL. Oh god. I know. Enma is kind of pissing me off lately too because because…well, lets just say he needs to man up.  
I'm happy you thought that that part was like Yamamoto. Octopus head is very…un-insightful. Thanks for reading!  
**Breathless02:** Yes. Enma is a sweetie and reliable! Unlike his right-hand man. Oh Gokudera 3.  
**peanutkisses:** Hehe. ENMA shall object!  
**ezcap1st:** Many many questions but some may be cleared in here and some new questions may appear.

* * *

**C H A P T E R N I N E – Truth -**

"Surprised, aren't you?" The red head chuckled to himself and stood up from his seat.

Approaching the stunned male, he stretched out his arms towards the Vongola and pulled him into an embrace.

"I missed you," Enma whispered.

Tsuna was taken aback, but this was how their meeting always went. Enma Kozato was the boss to the Shimon family. They are both great friends but due to their work, they don't often see each other. Their friendship is hard to explain. On the surface, it seems like they could potentially be lovers because of their touchiness; though, they aren't.

It took Tsuna a few seconds to come back to reality and he returned the hug. "Me too," he replied.

Finally releasing his hold from the Vongola, Enma pulled back and stared Tsuna straight in the eyes. The gaze was so fierce that it caused the brunette to step back.

"I got your invitation for your wedding. Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

"O-Oh, you got that?" _Right, Reborn did send out invitations._

"I did, just last week."

"Sorry about that. I-I've…been busy," Tsuna explained.

"It's no problem. But…"

Enma took a step forward, coming face to face with Tsuna, so close that their noses were slightly brushing against each other.

"U-Um…Enma?" Tsuna questioned.

"You're depressed."

A finger pressed against the middle part of his forehead. "Wrinkles." Trailing down from where his finger was at, Enma pointed out the area under his eyes. "Bags."

"No sleep." He added as he examined the brunette's eyes and finally pulling away, he added one more comment. "You cried a little."

"W-What?" Tsuna was taken a back and wanted to deny all those things he said, however, they were true.

He was depressed. Sleep was hard on some nights. His brows would furrow every time he had something on his mind and, when he could no longer contain his feelings, his tears fell.

"Is the wedding stressing you out? Or…is it something else?"

_Sharp as always. _"You know me…" Tsuna replied with a sigh.

"I do." Enma said nonchalantly. "So, let's talk this out...privately."

Reaching out his arm, Enma grabbed a hold of Tsuna's left hand.

_Hm?_

Enma felt something cold against his palm. Though, he didn't think much of it and dragged Tsuna out of the guest room, leading the boss to his own room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Closing the door shut and locking it so that no one could disturb them, Enma pulled Tsuna over to the bed and directed him to sit down. Doing as he was told, the Vongola took a seat in the middle of the bed and Enma sat beside him.

"Talk," Enma demanded.

For a moment, Tsuna stayed silent. He was trying to collect his thoughts and find the right words to say. Enma didn't pressure him and watched as Tsuna stared at his hands, looking as if he was fixated on something.

Tilting his head to the side in question, Enma wondered what the boss could be looking at. His attention trailed over to an item he hasn't yet seen.

_Oh, so it was a ring. _"Where did you get that ring from?"

"W-What? T-This?" Tsuna questioned, a little startled and placed his hand over the precious ring, hiding it.

Finding that a little suspicious, Enma continued to question him a little more. "Is that from, perhaps, your fiancé?"

Shaking his head to the side, Tsuna murmured a quiet no.

"…lover?"

Again, a no.

"…then who?"

Biting down on his lip, Tsuna held his breath, almost suffocating himself. "I-It's…" he mumbled.

_Oh god. I can't say it. What would Enma think of me?_

The reason for his fear was the fact that people may look down upon him. It was abnormal. However, he couldn't ignore his burning desire.

Hot tears dripped down onto Tsuna's hands, rolling down his fair cheeks. Eyes brimming with salty water, he sniffled and roughly wiped away the tears with his sleeves.

Surprised, Enma tried to calm Tsuna down. He didn't mean for him to cry. It was rare for Tsuna to cry over anything. He would usually whine but he wasn't a crybaby.

"T-Tsuna…?"

"I-I…" he muttered.

"Yes?"

"…like…" Tsuna whispered in between sobs.

Patiently, the red-head waited for the Vongola to finish his sentence. He was anxious to hear what his friend had to say. It was obviously the reason for his crying.

"H-Hibari-san…"

_Oh. Was that it? …Wait…WHAT?_ "T-Tsuna? Are you serious?" Enma questioned with wide eyes.

"Don't hate me…" The brunette whimpered.

_Maybe that reaction was all wrong._ "N-No, I don't hate you. I was just surprised."

Sighing softly, Enma smiled, listening to the quiet, soft sobs and sniffling coming from the trembling brunette.

"It doesn't matter who you like. I won't hate you." The Shimon boss threw his arms around Tsuna and hugged him.

Then, it clicked. With just one tiny bit of information, Enma was able to complete the puzzle pieces together.

_So that was it. Hah, he's so silly. _Quietly, the red head chuckled to himself and stroked Tsuna's back, trying to calm him down. His breathing was irregular and his cries wouldn't stop.

"You know, no one will hate you because everyone loves you." Enma's voice was quiet but he spoke in a gentle tone. "I love you so don't be afraid to reject the marriage."

"B-But…I-I can't…let the family…down," Tsuna could barely speak a complete sentence with his uncontrollable weeping.

Lifting the Vongola's face up to meet his, Enma frowned at his sour face. Red eyes, red nose, rosy cheeks and tears wetting his cute face. Tenderly, the red head wiped away Tsuna's tears with his sleeves, soaking up the wetness.

Sniffling, the boss murmured a quiet thank you.

Gently, Enma slapped Tsuna on the cheeks and squeezed them. He then head butted the Vongola, creating a loud bam.

"Ow!" The brunette yelped from the sudden pain.

"You dork," he said, smiling.

Fingers slowly dug its way into the Vongola's soft brown locks and pulled Tsuna to rest his head on top of his shoulder while holding him in an embrace.

"E-Enma…"

"Hm?"

"T-Thank you…" Sniffling, Tsuna smiled and thanked his friend.

"No problem."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clicking his tongue, a very irritated man threw the stack of papers in his hands down onto the desk, causing them to scatter.

Others in the same room flinched at the sudden outburst but continued to remain calm, not wanting to question the frustrated hitman.

Pacing back and forth, Reborn was beginning to grow impatient. Finally, the man came to a stop and parted his lips to speak after what seemed to be forever but in actuality, it had only been five minutes.

"I think it's time to take things to the next step."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Enma comforting Tsuna and Tsuna finally confessed his true feelings! Ok, to the wrong person. Go tell Hibari that Tsuna! :D

AND OH GOD. Reborn is PISSED. What is this all about and what will happen now? Hehe, well, the picture is probably beginning to clear up.

Anyways! Short update but the next will be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I shall update soon, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10: Game

Sorry for the late update! Been busy but here it is. SORRY it's so SHORT .

**kyonechan13** haha. Roleplaying. How fun. I love Bel and Squalo. Reborn isn't calm. OH NO! Mhm…Tsuna just needs to confess already.  
**Xcruze** LOL. Whoo. Yes, you're actually right about the Reborn part. Spoilers! And yeah, I made Enma likeable. Since in the manga, he's sort of like a love/hate relationship =_= man up Enma!  
**peanutkisses **REBORN IS EVIL. Jk Jk. Haha thank you! Glad you liked Enma :D  
**DarkRoadHina **Haha yes, Tsuna's a cutie. OMG. Haha, yes, save your Tunafish Hibari. I love 1827 too! 3 My OTP~  
**ezcap1st **Haha! Well, this time, it's a late update. I had a test so yep. But here it is! Yes, Enma is good at comforting Tsuna BUT lol, Hibari should comfort him instead ^^  
**Breathless02 **Aw. Mhm, such a nice friendship. LOL HE WOULD BE SO JEALOUS XD Yeah, it was short. Sorry! This one is…short too =_=!  
**Hatsuka-chan** Oh god! A compliment for my fluffiness! Haha, I like the fluffiness but I like angst too but sometimes, angst gets too emo ^^Tsuna is a doooork. LOL~ send Reborn on a vacation. That'd be nice for him.

* * *

**C H A P T E R T E N - Game -**

"Ugh…"

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Tsuna groaned in disgust. His complexion was horrible, but it was better than yesterday.

After Enma had left, the Vongola had locked himself inside of his own room, not wanting others to see his pathetic state. His eyes were still slightly red, and his eyelids were clearly swollen.

"This ice is not doing its job."

Staring at the ice pack in hand, Tsuna frowned. _Can't go out looking like this. _However, he had work that needed to be finished so he was forced to leave his room to retrieve the documents.

A distressed sigh escaped his dry lips. With the desire to hide his face, Tsuna wore his sweatshirt, leaving the hood on his head to slightly cover the top of his face.

_I'll just quickly go and then come back. _

Popping his head out from the small opening of his door, the brunette looked left and right, checking for any presence that may be nearby. All seemed clear and he swiftly left his room, speeding down to his office.

Tsuna made it safely there without being noticed. Slowly opening the door, he slipped inside the room and sighed in relief.

"Safe…"

"Or not." An unfamiliar voice crept up from behind.

_What? _Before Tsuna could turn around to see the intruder or even retaliate, he felt a force from behind, knocking the air out of him.

Fainting, Tsuna lost control of his body and slowly, his small frame collapsed to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knocking on the door, Hibari patiently waited for an answer. Though, none came. A little bit irritated, he knocked again, this time, louder. Still, nothing. Angered, he roughly opened the door and invited himself in.

The guardian had been away for a few days, having a lot of work to do and hadn't had the time to report back to the Vongola.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari called out in a firm and annoyed tone.

He was met with emptiness. Oddly, the young boss was not in his office. _Strange._ Usually, he would be in here, hurriedly trying to rush through his work that he had been procrastinating on.

Nonchalantly, Hibari left the room and strode down the hall in search of Tsuna's room. When he arrived upon the place he tended to secretly visit at odd times, rather than knocking, he allowed himself in.

Again, the person he was looking for wasn't there. The bed was clearly made so he had been there this morning.

Sighing, Hibari closed the door and proceeded to hunt down his prey. "For making me search, I'll bite you to death when I find you."

If Tsuna wasn't in his room or the office, then he would most likely be in the dining room. Though the mansion was big, the brunette only occupied a few places.

Finally arriving at his destination, he growled in irritation at what he had found. The guardians were present excluding the Mists and the boss.

Yamamoto took notice of Hibari standing at the entrance and called out to the man. "Hibari!"

"Che," Gokudera scoffed as he glanced at Hibari before turning his attention away.

"OH! You're here!" Ryohei said with his loud and energetic voice.

That only caused the guardian to growl, annoyed. Taking a few steps forward, he closed the gap between them.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The three tilted their head in confusion. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned. "He should be in the office."

"He's not there."

Upon that answer, the guardians seated at the table exchanged glances with each other. It was strange for Tsuna to not be in the office. He spent most of his time there.

"His room?" Yamamoto asked.

"No."

"What?" Gokudera yelled and pounded his fists against the desk. "Are you saying the Tenth is missing?"

"I simply asked for his location." Hibari said, not wanting to add more.

"Eh? Sawada is not around? Did any of you see him?" Ryohei asked.

"Hm…" Yamamoto pondered, digging through his memory of today.

The room became quiet for a minute as they all tried to remember the last time they had seen Tsuna.

"I saw him yesterday but I didn't see him at all today," said Yamamoto.

"Same here," Gokudera added.

"Me too," Ryohei commented.

Hibari sighed in frustration. If his three closest guardians had no idea where he was, then, something was wrong.

"Useless," the annoyed man scoffed softly under his breath.

"WHAT? I heard that you bastard!" Gokudera jolted up in his chair and was ready to land a punch in Hibari's face.

"Hey! Gokudera! Calm down!" Yamamoto raised his voice at the silver haired. His hand grasped the hot-head's wrist and stopped him from moving any further towards Hibari who was already exiting the room.

Hibari stormed towards the office to check just one last time. There was a chance Tsuna may be in there or there could be some sort of lead. It was better than asking the other three who were no help at all.

Slamming the door wide open, the guardian arrived back at point one and still, it was empty.

_Where could he be? _

First and foremost, he tried to call Tsuna but no luck. It wasn't like him to not have his phone on, unless, there was a possibility the battery was dead.

Still, he felt that something was most definitely wrong right now. Though, he hoped that wasn't the case. Taking in a deep breath, Hibari calmed down. Walking towards the desk, his eyes scanned the area, searching for anything that could be amiss.

Everything seemed to be in order. Even his documents were scattered across the surface. As he was about to glance away and search some other places, he caught sight of something hiding in between the sheets of paper.

Reaching towards the item, he pinched the corners of the piece of paper and pulled it out. It seemed to be a letter folded in three. Unraveling the paper, Hibari read the written contents.

_I have Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Where to find him?_

_Take a guess._

_But, that's probably too hard, so let's play a game._

_Hide and Seek._

_Now, where would I be hiding him?_

_No clue, right?_

_Answer these, and you'll find him._

_1. What is most precious to Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

_Kidnapped? How could he be kidnapped? _Hibari roughly crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at the wall with all his strength. This has got to be a joke. How could the Vongola boss be captured so easily without anyone noticing? Not even his guardians knew what had happened to him.

The security in the building obviously needed to be fixed. But, Hibari had no time to worry about such things. He'll deal with that later.

_His precious item? _That was a tough question. The brunette didn't seem to have anything he particularly cherished. As the guardian thought about the answer to the question, the more he struggled to figure it out.

If he had anything that was valued, it would most likely be kept in his room. Thus, Hibari headed to the location of where his answer could be found.

Hibari carefully searched the room, only looking on the outer surface, such as the desk and bathroom for anything that seemed "precious" to the Vongola. However, nothing could be found

The guardian had even checked the dresser and still nothing. All that was left was the nightstand beside the table.

Opening the top drawer, there was nothing in there except for his mittens and pills. The second drawer was empty too except for an empty juice can.

Hibari growled and slammed the drawer shut. The nightstand shook a little, almost causing the lamp on the top to tip over.

_Wait…a juice can? _Double taking at the item he found, Hibari opened the drawer once again and took the empty can out. Examining what was held in his hand, he found a sticky note wrapped around it. That must have been the next clue, but what interested him more was that this can was awfully familiar. What was weird though is why did Tsuna have an empty juice can in his drawer? That made no sense.

Pulling the note off the can, Hibari read it.

_So you found it. Surprised right?_

_I'm sure you don't even know what this is._

_But, it's something that the young man treasures._

_I won't tell you, so figure it out yourself._

That caught him off-guard and Hibari paused before continuing on with what was written on the note. _This is what he treasured? _The guardian was confused to why such a thing was held precious to the Vongola. It was just a silly can.

As Hibari thought about it, it clicked. He laughed quietly, a little amused at how adorable Tsuna could be.

"From that time at the park."

The day Tsuna shared a kiss with Hibari out in public was when he had received a juice can from the man. Curious, he inspected the can further to see if there was anything else on it. And, there was. On the bottom in small print, it read "Indirect first kiss."

Was he stupid? Of course not. But, he was silly. Though cute.

That brought a small smile to Hibari's face. However, once he read the next line on the note, he frowned upon what was written.

_2. Who does Sawada Tsunayoshi like?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note.**

OH CRAP. Tsuna :

BUT DON'T WORRY, Hibari to the rescue. Haha but oh lord, who is planning this? ;)

Anyways, sorry for the late update! And that it's short…but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next chapter will be up soon, maybe this weekend? Haha. But oh yes, it's the final chapter too so look forward to it!


	11. Chapter 11: What needs to be said

**Hatsuka-chan **Well, you'll find out about Reborn in this chapter. LOL, yes, Hibari has a Tunafish schedule. Pft, I love sticky notes too though I barely use them. Yes, we all keep empty juice cans in our drawers.  
**DarkRoadHina **LOL. Yes Hibari, if don't save Tsuna now, fangirls will hurt you. Or…we might get bitten :D  
**Orcux **LOL Haha, Tsuna is such a dork. Yeah, it's the last chapter. T_T I know, it's so short but…lol it's the final!  
**Breathless02 **LOL reborn is a evil. So Evil. POOR Tsu-Tsu.  
**ezcap1st **Mhm, the story is reaching its conclusion! It was supposed to be fairly short so yes. You'll find out who the intruder is in this chapter :)  
**peanutkisses **HM, you got your guess half correct! Enma or Reborn…though…more…? :D You'll see. Aw! I'm so happy to hear that you like this story so much! So I hope you enjoy this final chapter…T^T  
**Mel-Chama **Haha! Aw that's ok. Being banned from the internet must be a bitch. . Haha, but yep! The story reached its climax…now…its conclusion :D  
**Assasinatress **LOL. Yes…Hibari playing a game…oh gosh. Who would make him do such a thing? XD A certain evil man.

So, I don't know if everyone read my author's note, but ^^, this is the final chapter :) So please enjoy!

* * *

**C H A P T E R E L E V E N ~ What needs to be said ~**

This question was obviously directed towards him. Who was it that could possibly know such secretive information? Not even the two themselves even spoke that much in public or showed any ounce of affection towards one another.

Obviously, Hibari knew the answer; it was of course, himself. But, that didn't help him much. Since he was the answer, there should be a note to the next question but there isn't. Or, maybe there was?

Standing up straight, Hibari checked the pockets of his pants and jacket. He felt like he might find something; however, there wasn't.

Sighing loudly, he felt like he had hit a wall.

This was a game after all; it wasn't going to be easy considering the fact that someone had kidnapped Tsuna.

_Hibari Kyoya. Me. _What could it be about him that would be the next clue to find the Vongola boss?

It was a game of hide and seek. Hibari being the seeker and Tsuna who was hidden. _The clues should lead me to a place. _

As Hibari contemplated about his name and anything that could be tied to it, he felt like he was getting warmer. If Tsuna liked Hibari then, the next note should be on something he owns.

_My room? Wait…it couldn't possibly be?_

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up and Hibari felt like he knew where exactly to find his answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally entering his room, Hibari set his gaze upon the first place he planned to check, the closet. Taking wide and long strides, he approached the door.

Sighing loudly, he braced himself. If the Vongola wasn't in here, Hibari was ready to bite someone to death.

Slowly, he slid the door open and was relieved to find the person he had been searching for.

"Who's there?" Tsuna shouted, startled.

That wasn't all he found though. Again, another note was left. This time, stuck right on the wall.

_Congratulations. You found him._

_Enjoy._

_That was it? _Hibari was completely thrown off by this whole hide and seek game. What was the whole point of this anyways? He had thought it would be something threatening, but that wasn't the case.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Hibari tried to not contemplate about it too much _for now. _He was beginning to get a migraine. Tsuna was more important.

"Tsunayoshi."

The guardian kneeled in front of the Vongola boss and examined the state he was in. Tsuna was kneeling with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold around his eyes.

"H-Hibari-san?" His voice was quivering.

"Yes."

Hibari untied the blindfold around Tsuna's head and tossed it to the ground. His gaze met with chocolate brown orbs and he could see the slight fear hidden beneath those glistening eyes. Right after undoing the bandana bounding his arms together, he was immediately jumped by Tsuna.

The smaller male threw his arms around Hibari, embracing him tightly. "Hibari-san." He murmured as he buried his face in the crock of the guardian's neck.

"I'm here."

Holding his small trembling body in his arms, Hibari tightened the embrace. "Tsunayoshi…"

It was time. He had to say it now.

Tsuna answered with a meek yes while still hiding his face.

"I love you."

Finally, those three forbidden words were said. Hibari whispered them gently against Tsuna's ears, his warm breath tickling the porcelain skin of the boss.

Blinking, Tsuna was stunned to hear such words come out of Hibari's lips. Pressing his palm against the older man's firm chest, he propped himself back to meet face to face with Hibari.

"W-What?" he questioned, looking for confirmation if what he had heard was correct.

"I'm not saying it again," the guardian said with a small smirk.

Pouting, Tsuna lightly punched Hibari's chest and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the male.

"Me too…" he mumbled, cheeks turning a rosy red, embarrassed.

Thin lips curved into a smile and a hand gently brushed against Tsuna's cheek, cupping it. Lifting his face back up so their gazes would meet, Hibari pressed his lips against the Vongola and kissed him deeply. Tsuna, falling prey to the intoxicating kiss allowed the older man to advance further.

Tongue probed against the brunette's moistened lips, asking for permission to enter the warm cavern. Tsuna parted his lips willing and their tongues met in a fiery dance. To counter his balance with Hibari's rough but sweet movements, the Vongola placed his hands behind HIbari's back, holding on tightly to his lover.

As they kissed over and over again, Tsuna was losing his breath and found it hard to breath. Hibari took notice and pulled pack, their lips parting as a trail of saliva was left behind, trailing down the side of Tsuna's wet lips.

"Hibari-san…"

The young man was in a dazed, face as red as a tomato. He was already so turned on from just a kiss. Hibari only smiled at the state Tsuna was in. _So cute._ With a sudden urge, he roughly pulled Tsuna into his arms and hugged him so tight, that it was almost suffocating the brunette. The embrace was so passionate, filled with Hibari's true feelings that it made Tsuna melt.

"Should we go to bed?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised by such an abrupt question.

_B-bed as in…_"H-Hibari-san?"

The smaller male tried to pull away from the hug but failed. Hibari's hold was far too strong for him to break out of.

"Sleep I mean."

_S-Sleep? Oh…so…not sex. _For some odd reason, he felt disappointed but at the same time, relieved.

Chuckling, Hibari released his hold and stood up on his feet. He scooped the kneeling boy from the ground and into his arms.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelped. That always surprised him.

Hibari's place was that of a traditional Japanese house, so, his bed was a futon. Carefully, Tsuna was lowered onto the cushioned futon. Before joining in with the Vongola, the guardian stripped the male out of his sweater and pants, leaving him in just boxers and a thin t-shirt.

"H-hey…" Tsuna murmured, blushing yet again.

Saying nothing, the taller male also stripped out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Tsuna watched in amazement as he studied Hibari's toned and beautiful body. It practically made him almost drool but he tried his best to contain himself.

Finally, Hibari joined Tsuna at his side and the both of them laid down on the futon, covered underneath the warm blankets, cuddling against one another.

The night ended peacefully though tomorrow was another day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This was all your doing?" Mouth ajar, Tsuna stared at Reborn and his family in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Tenth! But I was forced to do this!" Gokudera, who was already on his knees, apologized over and over again.

"Yeah, it was the baby's idea. I'm sorry too Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled. "I'm sorry too."

"No, it's ok! I'm not mad!" Tsuna said, feeling a little bad about having his guardians apologize to him. It's not as if they had hurt him in many ways.

"NO! It's my fault! I hurt you Tenth! I apologize!" The silver haired had his head bowed to the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please get up!" Tsuna stuttered as he hastily tried to make Gokudera stand up on his feet.

With much effort, he finally got the silver-haired to calm down and the room fell quiet. It felt a little awkward and tense but what was even worse, was the very angered Hibari standing at the back of the room, glaring sharp blades at everyone.

"So, let me get this straight. This whole wedding was planned? So it's a fake? And it was all to get me to reveal my true feelings?" Tsuna asked to clarify.

"It was," Yamamoto answered.

"Because you're so fucking slow." Reborn cut into the conversation. "And you're so stupid, No-good Tsuna."

_Wow, still so mean even though it was all your fault. _Tsuna wanted to say it out loud but he'd rather not get beaten up to a pulp so he stayed quiet and listened.

"B-But why do I need to do that?" Tsuna questioned.

"You fucking idiot, it was all for YOU. You were so slow in confessing and your relationship was getting absolutely nowhere. SO, being a nice guy that I am, I went ahead and sped things up for you." Reborn explained.

"The wedding and the kidnapping?"

"Yes. It was all to see if you would actually do anything about it. Initially, it was just the wedding but you were too fucking scared to even reject that proposal or less, do anything about it. It was so stressful watching you AND you," Reborn said as he glanced back at Hibari and placed his gaze back on a frightened Tsuna.

"U-Um…how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Y-You know?"

"Oh, about you and Hibari?"

"W-What? Don't say it out loud!" Red scattered across Tsuna's cheeks and he covered his face in embarrassment.

"We already know Tsuna," Yamamoto said, laughing lightly.

"H-How?"

"I told them of course. You ask me how I know? Well, you should know the answer already." Reborn smirked.

_That's right. Reborn knows everything. _Tsuna felt like a load has been lifted off his shoulder, but, another one was just dumped back on. His head was throbbing a little from the great amount of information he just received.

"Haha, Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine…" Tsuna said and sighed.

"TENTH! I'm sorry!" _Again, Gokudera-kun._

"Don't blame yourself. Everything worked out ok."

Tsuna smiled at the silver-haired so that he wouldn't put himself down so much. It was always hard to lift his spirits back up when he felt like he had done something wrong.

After the explanation was over, everyone was dismissed. Tired, Tsuna left the room as well. He wasn't going to do any work today after what he had been through.

Right as he entered the hallway, he spotted Akari waiting at the door. "Akari?"

"Sawada-san, I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"Oh. No it's ok. It was Reborn's fault after all."

Bam. At that comment, he felt something hit his back. Tsuna turned his body halfway to look and found a threatening Reborn staring at him.

"Watch it," Reborn warned

The Vongola chuckled nervously and turned his attention back to the girl. She was laughing.

"He is always like that…" Tsuna mumbled.

"You guys have a great relationship. But, anyways, I'm really sorry. You were so kind to me so I felt bad."

"Don't worry about it! It's fine."

"Are you sure? You aren't mad?"

"No, I'm not."

Smiling, Akari stood on her tips toes and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Tsuna's cheek. "Thank you Sawada-san. You're too kind."

And with that, she simply left the stunned brunette standing there as he watched her disappear out of his sight.

"Wow."

Startled, Tsuna jumped.

_Oh no. Hibari-san. Was he watching? I hope he's not mad._ It was quite clear whose voice that belonged to. The man had crept up from behind and scared the boy by suddenly speaking out of nowhere.

Tsuna braced himself and closed his eyes, slowly turning around to face his lover, scared that he would be angry at him.

But as he turned around, he felt something warm press against his face, a feeling all too familiar. Opening his eyelids to see what was before him, he found Hibari's face right next to his. The guardian was kissing the exact place that Akari had kissed just seconds earlier.

"Disinfected."

Hibari smirked at the brunette as he pulled back. Smiling, he turned around, facing his back against the Vongola and walked away from him.

Tsuna was shocked and couldn't utter a single word. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, heating his face up.

Pouting, the brunette ran after Hibari and grabbed a hold of the taller man's wrist. Stopping in his steps, he turned around to face the shorter boy.

Tsuna reached out his hand to grab onto Hibari's tie but missed and accidentally got a hold of the inside of his jacket. The brunette froze for a moment and mumbled a quiet oops.

"What are you doing?" Hibari questioned at Tsuna's clumsiness.

"Nothing…" The boy murmured as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

Scoffing, the guardian smirked at him. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna, tugging him close towards his body and slipped a hand into Tsuna's back pocket.

"A proper kiss is what you want?"

_Obviously. _Blushing, he nodded.

"A kiss it is."

**The end.**

* * *

**Author's Note.**

T^T Yes. The story has ended! Nuuu! It was short-ish but, it's over.

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed the ending as well as the rest of the story because I had a lot of run writing as well as sharing it with everyone :)

LOL. At last, together...well, official. Stupid couple...you two but tis cute? :

Anyways, I hope to write more on TYL!Hibari x TYL!Tsuna since I adore and love 1827 so much. Thank you~


End file.
